Saiyan Spirit
by dynishra
Summary: After a plot by Vegeta to get both him and Goku to Earth so they can spar with out blowing up King Kai's little planet goes horribly wrong, it's left to them and Shin to try and fix up the damage they've caused to Time and Space as WE know it..O_o........
1. Spirit Change

I was looking around some of my old fics when I came across this one. I never finished it because I got caught up in writing one of my own stories. But if you guys like it, just reveiw to tell me and I'll keep at it. ^_^  
  
Set sometime after the Buu Saga and for some unknown reason both Goku and Vegeta are dead and on King Kai's planet. ~When two dead Saiyans get bored, they'll find away to spar weather it breaks the rules of Time and Space or not.~  
  
Saiyan Spirit  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Spirit Change  
  
  
  
Goku squatted down and shuffled through King Kai's kitchen cupboards.  
  
"Where's the food around here?" He whined as he brushed cobwebs way from the lonesome empty cupboard. He stood up from his squat and stared at all the light blue painted cupboard doors.  
  
"I can't believe there's no food in this place!" He turned around to see Vegeta glaring at him.  
  
"You're such an idiot Kakarot!" He gestured at the refrigerator. Goku's face broke into a stupid grin.  
  
"Oh yeah! The fridge. I forgot about that." Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge and opened its white chrome door which was plastered with magnets of pinned photos of King Kai with various trainees of the past and the other Kais. Vegeta smiled slightly at the row after row of tightly packed rice cakes and chicken sandwiches. He put up his front again, erasing the smile from his face, and scowled.  
  
"All there is are those damned rice cakes and those stupid little chicken sandwiches!" He stood and clenched his fists.  
  
"And for the love of Dendai! They have parsley on them! How do people eat those little tree things!" He glared at the fridge with passionate anger. Goku looked offended.  
  
"Hey! I like parsley." He mumbled. Vegeta turned his head sharply to glare at Goku. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You would Kakarot!" King Kai had gone away for a couple of hours leaving the two Saiyans alone together. Bad idea. Vegeta was itching for a fight and both of them were hungry as only two Saiyans can be.  
  
"I don't care Vegeta, I'm hungry!" Vegeta looked flatly at his rival, grabbed a couple of trays from the fridge and went out side to eat them. Goku followed him out with the rest of the food which they then continued to scoff wordlessly at a garden table. Vegeta leaned back with a sigh feeling the alien sensation of fullness. Suddenly a thought came to him.  
  
"Want a battle Kakarot?" Goku perked up at the idea. "Yeah sure." But then frowned. "Oh wait, we can't remember, any battle from us would destroy King Kai's planet for sure. and I can tell you Vegeta, you don't want to know King Kai when he's that mad." Vegeta felt like slapping Kakarot over the head.  
  
"What do I care about King Kai's stupid planet! I'm dead!" He slammed his fist onto the table top, breaking a tray. "There has to be some where we can fight with our full strength, I mean this time we're both dead so me killing you isn't an issue!" Goku nodded.  
  
"True, you know that was a good move, blowing your self up so you wouldn't do any more damage under that Majin spell, Vegeta." Vegeta scowled at Goku for bringing that topic up. Now that he was his normal self again he felt shame at what he had done to the other innocent people he had hurt, yet at the same time he felt great exultedness that he had beaten Goku in the huge battle they had, it almost made him unnaturally giddy at the thought that had achieved his revenge and proved him self. Goku looked around.  
  
"I'm still hungry." He moaned. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You're stomach is bottomless Kakarot." Vegeta tapped his fingers on his forehead in irritation. Why do I have to put up with him?! He is so damned annoying! Goku stood up and walked back into King Kai's cottage. Vegeta sat with his arms and legs crossed and stared at the horizon thinking about his wife and son. He heard the clattering and banging as Goku crashed his way through the North Kai's pot cupboards.  
  
"OWCH!" Vegeta heard Goku cry from inside. Vegeta rubbed his temples trying to hold in his temper. "Darn! That was smarts!" Goku called. Vegeta growled at the imbecile. "Hey Vegeta! You should come and have a look at this! It looks like some kind of portal." Vegeta shot up and ran over to the door. He stopped and regained composure before Goku saw him.  
  
"What are you babbling about Kakarot?!" He walked in to see that one of the cupboards Goku had gone through had a strange black portal in the back wall. Strange sparks seemed to be flying out of the edges of it only to get sucked back into the void.  
  
"What the?!" Cried Vegeta. Goku stood back from it wearily. Then he noticed a dirty dust covered brass plaque on the wall beside it. "What's this?" He said out loud to him self. Goku pulled up his gi sleeve and wiped the surface of the plaque. Inscribed on it's face read: Portal Of Spirit Transportation, takes your spirit into the body of another for one hour. Vegeta's lips slowly spread out into a conniving smile as a plan came to his mind. He grasped his chin in one hand as he thought about it. Yes, it seemed like a very good idea.  
  
"Kakarot, I think you have just solved our problem of a battle site." Goku stared at Vegeta and suddenly clicked to his wave length.  
  
"Wait, no Vegeta! Who knows who's bodies we may get transported to! We could cause a heap of problems." Vegeta interrupted him swiftly.  
  
"Do you want a fight or not Kakarot! Besides, its only for one hour." Goku read the inscription over again as he thought about it. He had that little smile on his face now, the one which comes from anticipation of a fight. Slowly his smile became wider.  
  
"All right Vegeta, but we have to be careful not to pick a place were people could get hurt." Vegeta made a dismissing gesture and rolled his eyes as he walked through the portal.  
  
"Whatever Kakarot." Goku laughed and followed him through.  
  
****  
  
Loral stared down at the dirt blue desk under her elbows. If every English class was always this boring she would have left school long ago, as it was it was only this particular topic which was lulling her to sleep in class. It was also rather hot considering it was a winters day out side, with slate instead of clouds, she was contemplating taking off her long black coat. Loral pushed her glasses back up her nose with a sigh as she half listened to her teacher ramble on about the language of advertising. Her other class mates looked in a similar way to her self. She began to tap her foot in irritation and consequently her black sock slipped down. She lent over to pull it up and brushed her red hair back from where it blocked her view of her black boots. As Loral leant back up again she bashed her head on the underside of her desk.  
  
"Ouch!" She sat up rubbing her skull. Suddenly she felt weird. Like she was loosing focus of vision. She blinked and then turned her head to her friend Jay. Jay was staring at her, her long blonde hair was tied back. A strange smile came to Jay's face and then it was as though no one else in the world mattered. Every one faded out. And then Loral wasn't Loral any more. It was though she was looking through another's eyes. Her body stood and glared at Jay who also stood. She felt her mouth open as she began to speak.  
  
"Your a woman Kakarot." She sneered. Loral wondered what would make her say such a strange thing to her friend. And why in the world would she call Jay, Kakarot? Jay smiled, it was an unusual smile for Jay, sort of blond.  
  
"Well Vegeta your one too." She laughed and held the back of her head. Loral felt her eyes bulge in her face as a look of irritation flew across it. But she didn't feel angry.something else inside her felt it. As the seconds ticked by the more in tune she felt with this alien mind in her head. His thoughts began to mingle with her own and then it was like she stopped existing and Vegeta was there. Loral faded away, it was like seeing things through a receding tunnel vision. Then her feet were on green grass under a pink sky. She blinked and saw Jay standing a couple of metres away from her. Jay looked just as confused as she did.  
  
"What the hell is going on." Loral muttered as she looked around the place. Jay walked over to her.  
  
"I swear I had Goku in my head!" Loral turned to look at her sharply. "Yeah.I had Vegeta in my head." She saw a little round dome house not far from where they were standing. She frowned.  
  
"That looks like.it is! Its King Kai's place!" She cried and ran over to it followed by Jay. "But I don't understand," said Jay as they halted in front of the house. "I thought Goku and Vegeta and all that was just an anime." Loral nodded as she looked the place over.  
  
"Well I thought that too, but this seems to prove other wise." Suddenly some one coughed behind them and they both turned around to see King Kai standing behind them with a grumpy look on his face.  
  
"Now who are you two?" he questioned. Jay stammered a reply. "I'm Jay." Loral rose an eye brow at her friend, she'd never seen this side of her before. Was she frightened?  
  
"I am Loral." She said to the North Kai. He looked them over emotionlessly.  
  
"Would one of you please explain what your doing on my planet?" Jay stared at him. Loral felt a flash of anger.  
  
"What are you talking about? How are we meant to know how we got here, a minute a go we were siting in English listening to our teacher prattle on. We have no idea how we got here King Kai." King Kai blinked and then looked at them closely. Then he noticed they didn't have haloes. "Hmm your both alive."  
  
Jay blinked. "Yeah, we should be alive, as far as I know I haven't died." Loral nodded. King Kai put on a thoughtful face as he grasped his chin. "That's odd." He walked over to the door of his cottage. He had only just got back from the errand he had to run. Where was Goku and Vegeta? He looked around and then poked his head into the house.  
  
"Goku?! Vegeta?! Where are you two?" He walked inside and gestured for Jay and Loral to follow him in. He saw the two Saiyan's had defiantly got into the snacks he had made them, not to mention the cupboards. Loral shot a look at Jay which said, 'Should we tell him?' King Kai suddenly froze and then walked slowly to were a back cupboard stood open, the pots and boxes cleared out of it were scattered about the floor. There in the back wall was a strange black portal with white sparks.  
  
"Oh no." Muttered King Kai as he realised what the Saiyan's had done, and why there was two strange girls on his planet.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta looked across at his adversary, Kakarot, who had occupied the body of a lanky blonde haired teenaged girl. It took a few moments for Vegeta to get use to this part time body. It felt strange. He reached up to the glasses the body needed to see properly and yanked them off. He realised he didn't need them, he could see fine. For some reason, his Saiyan soul in this body dismissed its physical weaknesses. Or that's what seemed to have happened.  
  
"No more mucking around, were only here for one hour, we might as well get this started." He said in this woman's voice. He still managed to make it sound harsh. His new body's hair was long and got in his eyes. He walked up to one of the other woman students, who were goggling at them and ripped a hair tie from her head. She gave a yelp and swore at him using the body's name.  
  
"Fuck you Loral!" He woman cried at him. "Shut up woman or I will shut your mouth for you!" He growled at her. She covered her mouth and began to cry. The teacher looked like she was going to blow her top.  
  
"Loral! Jay! Sit down now!" Both Vegeta and Goku looked over at her. Goku shrugged and walked to the door. "Come on Vegeta, there's open ground up there." He pointed up to a sports field. Vegeta sneered and nodded as he followed him. He found this body was wearing reasonably good clothing for a battle, decent pants and a black shirt that allowed movement. He would loose the jacket though, it would just get in the way. He pulled it off with the glasses and threw it at a boy siting near the back of the class.  
  
"Servant boy! Hold these things for this body's person!" And left to follow Kakarot as he walked up the hill to the field. They spared off, their class mates followed them to the sports field to watch in mute confusion. Why was Jay and Loral, two friends, beginning to fight each other? And why were they acting so weird?  
  
Vegeta reached down into his soul and felt the huge reserves of Ki which was still with him even though he occupied another's body. He brought his Ki out with a battle cry, his muscles bulging and his hair beginning to twitch. Goku watched Vegeta, and realised what he was doing. He reached down in to his own power reserves and brought them forth. As the two Saiyans powered up the ground began to shake and rocks were ripped from the ground only to crumble into dust. The students watched in fright as a furious wind started up, blowing leaves and dust to twist into miniature tornadoes. Vegeta wanted to go Super Saiyan but the body he had was human, he tried harder to bring out his Super Saiyan power, concentrating furiously on the image of his real body going Super Saiyan. Unknown to both Saiyans, the Portal of Spirit Transportation allowed the spirit to modify the body they were in to their own ends. The Portals power suddenly came into force and the body Vegeta inhabited began to change. Vegeta screamed as the new power invaded his mind, his pupils vanished and his body erupted into toned muscle, his hair, which was long and red, flew upward and turned into brilliant golden spikes, then his pupils returned, totally green. But the last change was the eruption of a long golden furred tail which whipped out of his lower back as he snarled. Goku stared at Vegeta in shock.  
  
"What have you done." He whispered, something in the back of his mind told him that Vegeta should not have changed the body no matter how he did it. Vegeta laughed out loud in the girl's cold voice.  
  
"Excellent! This spirit portal even gives you the ability to change the body you take over! I am a full blood Saiyan once more!" He waved his tail about in revelry. "And I have a tail again!" He grinned his long Saiyan teeth at Kakarot. "Come on Kakarot, change as well so we can fight equally!" Goku stared at Vegeta's female Saiyan body still in shock. No matter what Vegeta always got what he strived for. It was his grim determination that Goku admired. It gave Vegeta the power to achieve great things, that normal people could never even hope for. Goku looked at Vegeta, marvelling at the Super Saiyan change which was always a wonder to watch and then gave a nod. Goku dove deeper into his power to the depths of Super Saiyan change he screamed with the power as it blasted through him. He focused, like Vegeta had, on what he looked like Super Saiyan, and how it felt to have that power thrilling through his body. Then his body changed, it buffed up and as swift as a lightening strike, turned Super Saiyan. A tail curled out long and golden from his spine and he faced Vegeta with that small smile. Vegeta smiled and his golden aura faded out leaving him Super Saiyan, Goku followed.  
  
The students were goggling at the two, other classes had come out now to watch the commotion. The teachers had stopped yelling at Loral and Jay as they realised it fell on deaf ears.  
  
Goku smiled at Vegeta. "So, now we start." Vegeta sneered and then charged Goku with a battle cry. Goku deflected his right hook and went to knee him in the torso, Vegeta slid to the side and went to elbow Goku in the back but found air instead. Goku shot up wards into the sky closely followed by Vegeta who grabbed hold off his foot and threw him sideways. Goku managed to stop him self before he went slamming onto the two storied school building at the northern end of the field. Vegeta raced after him and Goku used instant transmission to vanish from his place and appear behind Vegeta to his vexation. Goku double fist slammed Vegeta to the ground. He sprung from the small crater with out a scratch and dodged a kick to his face. Goku quickly zoomed out of his way and fired a small Kamehameha at Vegeta who smashed it from his path out into space.  
  
"You have to do better than that Kakarot!" He yelled at his rival and then put his wrists together directly out in front of him, aimed at Goku. "Final Flash!" He cried as a large blast of Ki flashed towards Goku. He grabbed hold of it in two hands and cried out as it pushed him backwards scorching his palms. The blast pushed him slowly through the building, leaving a huge hole through the centre of it. Luckily the building had been evacuated, as the students and teachers had come out to witness the impossible battle. Boys in uniform cried out in awe as the two girls fighting above them used key Ki manoeuvres of their favourite anime characters from DragonBall Z.  
  
"How are they doing that." Said one to his ginger haired friend. Ginger shrugged and said, "I have no idea, but ten bucks says the one who thinks she's Vegeta wins." His friend eyed him suspiciously. "Your on!"  
  
Goku was shocked at the strength behind Vegeta's Final Flash. "So you have been training ha?!" he cried to his rival. Vegeta went to kick him again.  
  
"You know it Kakarot! I proved that last time I kicked your ass when I was Majin!" Goku laughed and grabbed his leg, swung him around and sent him slamming into the ground again. As Vegeta blasted back up he noticed a cloud move away from a large white disk to the lower western sky. He suddenly stopped, the moon had caught him as he stared mesmerised by it, his tail lashing back and forth. Goku looked down to were Vegeta hovered, frozen, watching something near the horizon. He turned to follow Vegeta's gaze with a frown. It was the full moon, rising early. Goku quickly looked away, though he already felt its pull to look back.  
  
"No Vegeta! Don't look at it!" He screamed as he charged down to knock Vegeta away from its view. But it was too late. Vegeta felt the change inside him. He had not changed into Oozaru for so long that he had forgotten the great rift of power that opened up to him when a Saiyan undergoes it. His borrowed body began to swell and grow, sprouting golden hairs all over. His teeth grew sharp and long and his face grew into an ape like muzzle. He continued to grow, roaring aloud, he remembered the last time he went Oozaru, when he was trying to defeat Kakarot.  
  
He hadn't meant to go Oozaru, it had been such along time since he'd seen a moon, its beauty had captivated him. He stood puffing, his huge golden ape body towered over the screaming people.  
  
The boy student slowly looked to his ginger friend in horror. "What did you day about pretending?!" Then they both ran screaming with the others. Several of the teachers simply refused what they were seeing with their own eyes. "I am not seeing a giant golden gorilla." One of the male teachers chanted over and over again like a mantra as he wiped his sweat dripped receding hairline with his sleeve.  
  
Vegeta flicked a scrap of material from his tattered clothes off his shoulder and took a pounding step forward. It took him a few moments to reorient himself to his new giant body then he lifted his head to stare at Goku with primal red eyes. He laughed, a huge echoing monstrosity of sound which made Goku cover his ears in pain at the close proximity he was to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta!" He shouted to the giant golden Oozaru. "What have you done?!" Vegeta shook his head as he tried to concentrate on Goku's voice. In Oozaru form it was hard to listen to things, the primal beast urge to destroy was like a drug on his conscious mind that took years of training to over come. He was out of practise. He growled low in his throat and with lightening speed grabbed Goku in his huge golden paw.  
  
"What is this little mouse in my hand?" He growled at Goku. Goku cried out and tried to force his way out if the clamp like grip. But a Super Saiyan Oozaru is a creature far more powerful than any normal Super Saiyan. Vegeta squeezed harder, crushing Goku in his hand. Goku screamed with pain as blood streamed down from his ears and nose. Goku, in an effort to save this body he borrowed, reached down into his Ki for the ability to go Super Saiyan Two. Golden Ki aura blasted out of him as he screamed. He blew himself out of Vegeta's grasp. The great Oozaru howled with pain, its hand broken. Goku floated over Vegeta, his aura pulsating around his body. "I have to end this Vegeta!" He cried, his face a mask of justice. "I can't allow you to kill people whether you can control what you do or not."  
  
Well that's chapter one, please R+R. I have lots of ideas for it! *Dynishra* 


	2. Repercussions

Hey this is chapter two as I'm sure you can see. This ones slightly more angsty. Thanks for you guys who reviewed my first chapter! And do I really need to do a disclaimer? I mean obviously I don't bloody own DragonBall Z, why would I be writing a fanfic about it if I owned it? No, I would be rolling in all the cash I would have. A big giant pool of cash. all for me.. *looks off in a dreamy haze*  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Repercussions.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!" Cried Loral as she stared down at the battle, one hand on King Kai's back. "He can't destroy my body!" Jay glanced at Loral out of the corner of her eye, she too had one hand on King Kai's back watching the battle through him. King Kai grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Well Loral I'm afraid he may not have a choice. I can see inside Vegeta's mind and he can not think properly, he is not use to being Oozaru." He mutter something else but Loral wasn't listening.  
  
"NO! There must be another way!" She cried. Jay frowned, "Look Loral if there's no other way I'm sure King Kai can give you back your body any way." King Kai laughed nervously. "Well actually there isn't. there isn't any dragon balls on your Earth so." Loral glared at him.  
  
"I can't believe this!" She cried, stamping a foot. Then an idea came to her. "But what if both me and Jay go through the Portal, won't we go back into our bodies?" King Kai thought for a moment. He then laughed slightly.  
  
"Of course." He said nervously. "I should have thought of that before." Loral smiled and watched through King Kai as Goku blasted Vegeta back with a Kamehameha wave. It barely scratched him. "Hey!" She cried suddenly realising something.  
  
"Vegeta destroyed my cloths! I'm going to be naked!" She cried, her face blushing furiously. Jay laughed. "Hey its not funny." Loral muttered. King Kai smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't worry you can take a spare gi with you to get changed in." He toddled over to his cottage and then came back out with a blue and black gi folded neatly in his arms. "Its good quality, I didn't have any cheap ones lying about so look after it!" Loral wondered whether to be offended by that remark, and decided to let it fly.  
  
"Thank you King Kai." She said taking the bundle. Then they both followed the Northern Kai back inside his cottage to the cupboard that held the Portal of Spirit Transportation.  
  
"Don't worry girls, when those two get back they'll get more than an earful from me." Just before they left King Kai allowed them one more look down at the battle scene. Vegeta had grabbed Goku again and was slowly crushing him. "Quick now!" Cried King Kai and Loral and Jay leapt into the Portal.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta stared down at where Goku was screaming in his golden paw. Then like a thunder bolt clarity came to his mind. He dropped Goku who landed heavily on the ground groaning. I have to stop this! I can't control my self! He cried in his head. He formed a small black ball of Ki and threw it at the moon. The Ki ball flew through space were it then stopped and exploded in front of the moon causing a huge dark blanket of dust to cover it. Instantly Vegeta's Oozaru form began to shrink rather quickly until he was kneeling on the ground. He grabbed a scrap of cloth to over his body's modesty. Then suddenly the other mind was back. It spoke to him. You can go now Vegeta, I can take-over from here. It sounded feminine but angry. To the people watching a flash of light seemed to past over Loral, leaving an after image in their eyes of Vegeta. Then in her arms she was holding a bundle of dark clothing. The same thing happened to Jay moments later, but left an after image of a wounded Goku. Loral stood silently as Vegeta slowly faded away in her mind. He was slightly surprised by her reappearance, and seemed almost apologetic. Almost. Loral shook her head to clear him of her, her hair still stood tall and golden. Her tail whipped about silently. Then quickly she struggled into the gi, pulling the black pants up and tying them off with their little strings. She pulled the royal blue shirt over and tucked it in, she would get a bra later, and then pulled the black gi top over and belted it with the blue belt. Then she pulled on the black and blue boots. She reached up and wiped the blood from her lips. She felt beaten all over. Suddenly a sharp pain came to her right hand.  
  
"Ahh blast!" She cried and looked down at it. Her hand was broken and twisted. She bared her teeth at it in pain.  
  
"Damn you Vegeta." She whispered. Then she remembered Jay. Looking over to her limp form on the ground, in alarm she ran over. "Jay! JAY!" She knelt beside her. Gently she rolled her friend over with her left hand. She was unconscious or worse. Quickly Loral found a pulse. It was strong. "Strong Saiyan heart." She muttered. She cocked her head to look at the crowd, that was slowly beginning to drift back, with startling green eyes.  
  
"I'm still Saiyan." She realised, her green eyes wide. "I'm still Super Saiyan." She looked down at Jay, and of course so was she.  
  
"How strange." In her mind, Loral felt different. She felt a strong pride and furious power inside. Strangely she felt memories which were not her own surfacing. Memories of Frieza, and her father King Vegeta.No that wasn't right. King Vegeta wasn't her father! She banished the memories for now and realised she needed to get her friend to a hospital. In the distance she could hear sirens. Some one had called the police, or may be an ambulance. Gently she picked Jay up in both arms, favouring her right hand, and wrapped her own tail around her waist. It felt strange to have a tail, yet she felt more complete than with out one. She smiled down at her friend.  
  
"You'll be fine soon Jay." She said. Then she noticed that Jay's hair was blond but it was normal, not Super Saiyan any longer. With a worried frown creasing her brow Loral slowly lifted into the air and looked down at her other friends at school. They stared after her.  
  
"Where are you taking her you freak!" Screamed one of the teachers. That hurt, she thought. Ignoring them as they began to shout abuse at her. She quickly flew to the nearest hospital which was a good half hour drive from her small community school. But flying time was faster, especially when you were a Super Saiyan.  
  
**** King Kai crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he glared at his two resident Saiyans. Goku shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away innocently whistling a tune. Vegeta had crossed his arms and glared back at King Kai. The Northern Kai was just about to speak before Vegeta butted in.  
  
"If your going to reprimand me you had better think again King Kai! I make my own choices!" Then he turned about and staunched off. King Kai stared after him for a bit before tuning disappointed eyes at Goku. "Goku I thought you knew better than that! You should have waited until I got back before doing something so stupid!" Goku looked down cast and apologised.  
  
"Gees I'm sorry King Kai, I didn't think we would do any harm! Neither of us knew that Vegeta would go Oozaru!" King Kai shook his head.  
  
"Well I supposed it can't be helped now." How could he say mad at such a face? King Kai smiled up at Goku, then concentrated back on the problem. How are those girls dealing with the problem Goku and Vegeta had got them in? "Now let me just check up on those girls, if I'm right then every thing should be back to normal." He turned to his side away from Goku and grasped his hands behind his back. His antennae twitched as he cast his mind to that alternate Earth in a Dimension different to the one Goku came from. He saw Loral flying low to the ground carrying her friend Jay who seemed to be unconscious.  
  
"What!" King Kai cried aloud, more to the fact that Loral was able to fly than any thing else. "How can she be flying?" King Kai muttered. Then he saw, Loral was a Saiyan! "NO!" He cried. "What have you two done!" Vegeta turned from were he lent against a tree and walked back to the raving Kai and Goku who stared at him struck dumb.  
  
"What are you muttering about old man?" Said Vegeta glaring impatiently at the Kai. King Kai slowly turned to face the Saiyan Prince with a look of fury. "You and Goku have changed them! They aren't human any more! They are both Saiyans!" He jumped up and down yanking on his antennae. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"I thought they would change back once we left them." He said in a hushed tone. He glanced at Goku who was concentrating on King Kai seriously. Slowly he turned his gaze to Vegeta, with a this-means-business look. Vegeta gave the slightest of nods. Goku looked back to King Kai.  
  
"Is there any way we can fix this up King Kai?" He asked on behalf of both of them. King Kai thought for a moment. "No, Goku at this time we can't do any thing for them."  
  
Vegeta glared at the Kai and then walked of to be with his thoughts.  
  
****  
  
Loral landed lightly upon the grass verge in front of the hospital emergency entrance. She dropped Super Saiyan and ran into the squat white building carrying Jay.  
  
"Emergency!" She yelled as she barrelled people out of her way down the long lime green hall ways. She halted in front of the emergency ward and then shoved the wooden doors open with her shoulder.  
  
"Emergency!" She yelled again and ran up to a nurse who was looking at her in fright. She was slightly taller than the middle aged woman with greying hair who took charge of the situation.  
  
"What has happened to her?" She asked Loral. Loral read her name tag. "Jay was beaten up at .um. school by some bullies." She said quickly. "Ah.Nurse Seuss." She muttered the last bit. Another nurse wheeled in a bed. He directed Loral to place Jay on it carefully. Jay still hadn't woken up and Loral was getting worried. Nurse Seuss watched as Jay was wheeled away to the doctor who then walked her out. Then the Nurse looked back at Loral.  
  
"Are you all right, you look like you have been in the wars your self." Loral blushed and forced a smile. She didn't know how right she was.  
  
"Ah. no I'll be ok, Nurse Seuss." She said looking the woman in the eye. But the Nurse wasn't going to be tricked by that. She noticed Loral's broken hand which she had been trying to hide rather painfully behind her. "Ahh see!" Exclaimed Nurse Seuss as if she'd just found prime deception. "That hand look's in a bad way girl." Loral tried not to growl that she was no 'girl', but bit her lip. She shrugged instead.  
  
"Well now," said Nurse Seuss planting her hands on her hips. "Come let Dr Samiam take a look at that." And promptly dragged Loral into a Doctor's office. She was sat in a plush arm-chair. "Dr Samiam with be right with you." She said with a rosy grin. Loral blinked and was about to get up and run for it when a tall foreboding man walked in. He had a large drooping mouth which seemed to lift weights when he smiled at her and sparse blond hair on the top of his narrow head. His small grey eyes did not smile with his mouth. "I am Dr Samiam. So you must be Loral? You brought in Jay, yes?" Loral narrowed her eyes but gave a swift nod. A voice in her head said, How dare he treat me like a subordinate! He will pay for his insolence! Loral pushed the voice away and let the doctor inspect her right hand. He hummed and haaed over it for several seconds. "Well Loral that hand definitely looks broken. Were you involved in the fight as well?" Loral clamped her teeth behind her lips but nodded. "You don't talk much do you Loral?" Loral was surprised by his remark, usually people complained at her because she talked too much, but ever since the whole incident she had basically kept quiet. She felt no impulse to speak to this human who as far as part of her was concerned was not even worth the breath she breathed.  
  
"Only when I feel it necessary." She said darkly. She blinked, that seemed strange that she would say such a thing, but she knew her father King Vegeta would understand. She felt a chill go down her spine, what was going on?! That was the second time she had referred to King Vegeta as her father when she knew full well her father was several kilometres away working at a petrol station married to her step-mother, and whom she had not seen in over a year. King Vegeta was Vegeta's father.who was long dead, killed by the Warlord Frieza, who she once had to consider as her master. She had just done it again! This was beginning to freak her out.  
  
"Loral?" The doctor poked her in the shoulder. "Are you subject to fits Loral?" Loral quickly shook her head.  
  
"No doctor, I was just thinking." He nodded, more to him self than in understanding of what she said. The doctor lead the burly girl, who, he noticed was in surprisingly good shape even for a girl her age, to the x- ray room. There he got the radiologist to x-ray her hand. Sure enough it was broken, but to the doctor's surprise it already showed signs of healing.  
  
"Did you break you hand this morning Loral?" He only got a distracted nod. This was very unusual. He sat Loral in a waiting room as he left to go speak to another doctor. Loral sighed as she waited, wondering if Jay was ok. Her gi which King Kai had given her was warm and comfortable and she thanked him for the thousandth time for it in her mind. At that moment Nurse Seuss walked in with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Loral I'm afraid your friend Jay had fallen into a coma, she was very badly injured and suffers from broken ribs, hip, her left arm in two places and a fractured skull. She also has a broken jaw which we have wired shut. And for the strangest reason she has a tail." Loral stood to stared at the nurse in horror. What had she done?!  
  
"Can you take me to her?" The nurse nodded and lead her to a ward room. Jay lay on a hospital bed with only a thin sheet covering her. "Oh Jay." She whispered and closed her eyes in sorrow. Suddenly there came a feminine shriek from the door.  
  
"Get that monster away from my baby! She was the one who did this to her!" A short blond woman came running in glaring at Loral with a mixture of fear and fury, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Behind her stood her husband and three police men in blue. Loral stared in shock at them.  
  
"What?!" She said. Jay's mother pointed an accusing finger at her face. "It was you! The students and teachers said it was you! They even showed me your picture, and to the police!" She was hysterical, mopping at her red eyes. The husband stared at Loral with pure malice and hate. The police gently nudged past Jay's mother and walked towards Loral slowly, ready for any thing. Then the biggest pounced on her and yanked her arms behind her back.  
  
"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent." He rattled on. "You have the right to an attorney of law." Loral was too shocked to resist as she felt the cold hard metal clamp around her wrists. She nearly yelped out with pain as her broken hand was crushed further by the cops grasp. But she was a Saiyan, she could handle the pain. He lead her roughly down the hall way. She saw her mother and sister. Her sister looked at her with accusing eyes.  
  
"I saw what you did." She said as Loral was lead by them. Her mother's eyes were the worst. They held only pity for her. "No." she whispered, then louder. "NO! I didn't do it, MUM!" Her mother's eyes scrunched up in disappointment. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Stop lying Loral! Admit it, we all saw you!" Screamed her sister as Loral was lead out side to the police van. No, Loral thought, I can't let this happen! I am Innocent!  
  
"I am INNOCENT!" She screamed as she broke loose of the cops who held her, she backed away from them. "Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed and broke the cuffs as she went Super Saiyan, uncurling her tail from her waist. Gold aura blasted the cops backward. The hospitals windows blew inward, the van was blown away along with several parked cars. Her red hair went golden and spiked upward and her deep blue eyes flashed and changed to green orbs. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed one last time before blasting up into the sky, quickly vanishing into the slate clouds above.  
  
The clouds streamed by, their rain mingling with her tears. She flew up until the air became thin and icy cold. When she looked back down she could see beyond the horizon. She could see beyond distant continents. It was there she screamed out her pain at this sudden and shocking injustice. Here where no one could hear her scream. Sobbing she curled inward and pushed the pain away. She wiped her eyes. Saiyan's didn't cry, ever. She stared down at the Earth far below. She had no idea of what she should do. She thought of where she could go, the answer was any where. She could fly, elation suddenly sprang in her heart. Loral had always wanted to fly, she had wanted to be come a pilot in the Air Force but her eye sight's turn for the worse had destroyed that dream. Well now she didn't even need a plane, and her eye sight had wondrously became excellent.  
  
"I know where I can go." She said to herself. And blasted downward back towards the ground.  
  
Several hours later a soaking wet Loral landed on the muddy concrete out side a tall Victorian house in the heart of the suburbs of Linkin City. It was sandwiched between an industrial factory and a block of deceased shops which had gone out of sale long ago. The sun had gone down half an hour ago, not that the change between day and night was noticeable on the stormy skies. She had been looking for a place to stay that night when she had came across this old place which looked abandoned. Silently she broke the lock and walked in. The once dark red carpet was moulded and stained from years of use. She walked down the hallway, its wallpaper was being slowly eaten by mildew which creeped down the walls like dark green rivers. Shadows had taken up residents here along side the rats and cockroaches. She shivered slightly at the cold, her soaking wet gi didn't help. Loral knew she wouldn't get sick, those strange memories from Vegeta told her of how when he was a young boy, his fifth tutor had tough him about Saiyan anatomy. None of Vegeta's tutors lived very long. The Prince would quickly become bored by their ramblings and usually destroyed them. Loral shook her head of the memories which felt like her own. She found a broken chair in the trash of the house and splintered it up further before chucking it into the crumbling fireplace. She set it alight with a weak Ki ball and huddled in front of the flames. Loral's life had been turned on his head. It was so confusing how the whole thing had come about. She didn't understand how the two Saiyans, Vegeta and Goku had taken over her and Jay's bodies other than what King Kai had told her about the Portal of Spirit Transportation. Suddenly a memory struck her mind. In the memory she was bored, and wanted to fight Kakarot but knew they couldn't on King Kai's planet. Then Kakarot had found the Portal. The idea to use it had come like lightening and Loral witnessed how she had gone through the Portal to another Earth where she inhabited the body of a girl. She snapped out of the memory, for a moment she couldn't tell if she was Vegeta or Loral. Then her present surroundings came crashing back at her. "My name is Loral.my name is Loral." She whispered to herself holding her head in her hands and shivering.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta sensed something was wrong with him the moment he was alone. Flashes of thought and memory streamed through his mind, but they weren't his own. Vegeta jumped up from the tree he leaned against in shock when he found him self thinking about his mother and sister. He knew he had neither.  
  
"Something is very wrong." He muttered as he flew back to King Kai's cottage. "King Kai!" He yelled as the short round blue Northern Kai walked out of his cottage to see what Vegeta wanted.  
  
"What is it Vegeta, I'm very busy you know." He said grumpily. Vegeta scowled down at the Kai. "Something is wrong with my mind!" He said abruptly. A smile played on the corners of King Kai's mouth as he tried not to laugh at the Prince.  
  
"Well is that really all that surprising." Vegeta grabbed King Kai by the front of his coat and lifted the startled Kai off the ground.  
  
"This isn't a joke!" He cried angrily. "I have memories and.and thoughts which aren't my own!" King Kai adjusted his glasses at the Saiyan as Vegeta put him back on the ground.  
  
"I see." He said and walked back into his cottage. Vegeta blinked in confusion after King Kai and then followed him inside.  
  
"Well, are you going to do any thing?!" King Kai sighed and turned back around to look up at Vegeta.  
  
"I was worried that this would happen. When you took over the body of Loral and changed her into a Saiyan your minds were affected. No doubt she'd going through similar things which you are Vegeta. You have retained her memories and she most likely has retained yours." Vegeta stared down at King Kai for several moments. "So your telling me I have her memories in my head?!" King Kai nodded. At that moment Goku walked in with a smile on his face.  
  
"What's up." He said looking from King Kai to Vegeta and back. King Kai coughed and looked up at Goku. "Goku have you been experiencing any strange memories which aren't your own since you came back here?" Goku stared at King Kai in confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about King Kai, of course not. I'm fine." King Kai rose an eye brow at Goku. "Well that's odd." He said and looked back at Vegeta. "I guess it's just you then Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta fumed. "I will NOT have some one else's memories in my head! You must find away to get them out or I will!" He cried and stormed out. Goku blinked after him.  
  
"What's eating him?" He said scratching his head. King Kai narrowed his brows and watched Vegeta storm off over the green. "He has the memories of Loral in his mind, he is struggling to decipher the difference between him self and her in his head." He sighed.  
  
"What I'm more worried about is Loral, no doubt she'd going through the same experience, it must be very hard for her, she and Jay are the only Saiyans in there whole universe. But then," he turned to face Goku. "So are you and Vegeta."  
  
****  
  
Mrs Kitty looked down at her daughter in despair. "Oh my baby girl." She sobbed and wiped her red eyes with a hanky. Jay slowly opened her eyes to stare up at her mother's crying face.  
  
"OH! JAY!" She cried with joy when she saw her daughter awaken. Jay stared up at her mother and blinked. Why couldn't she move her jaw? Looking down her face Jay saw that her jaw had been wired shut. Oh crap.She thought. Mrs Kitty beamed down at her daughter as the nurse and her husband came over to stand by her.  
  
"See Mrs Kitty," Said Nurse Seuss. "I said everything would be fine. Now, I'll just go and fetch Doctor Samiam." And she totted out the door. Mrs Kitty smiled down at her daughter and patted her cheek.  
  
"Now don't you worry Jay, we'll get that horrible Loral girl who did this to you! The police are after her, especially after all the damage she did to the hospital with those explosives she had! She even badly hurt a police man can you believe it!" Jay's eyes widened. She knew it wasn't Loral that had done this to her and she began to vigorously shake her head in fear for her friend. Mrs Kitty looked at her daughter in shock.  
  
"Nurse! I think Jay is having a fit!" She cried as the doctor came running in. ~Oh no. Jay thought, Loral's in trouble and there is nothing I can do to help her!~  
  
**** Loral woke up in the shabby lounge room of the dilapidated house she had stayed the night in. Suddenly shock screamed through her. She shot to her feet.  
  
"Where am I?!" She cried turning around and around. "Where's the Capsule Corp? Where's Bulma?! Where's." She stopped when she realised what she was doing. She looked sadly to the ground.  
  
"I am loosing my mind." She whispered.  
  
"I could have told you that." Said a voice behind her. She spun around to come face to face with a young man. He had short dark hair and wore torn black clothing. His glasses had a crack running through the left lens as he smiled warily down at her. "Not many others know about this place, how did you find it?" He said as he brushed past her into the kitchen. "Though I must say, you are one of the saner ones I've seen lately." He grabbed a dented kettle out of a door-less cupboard and ran some water into it. "Coffee?" He asked as he set the kettle over a Bunsen burner. Loral blinked at him and then shook her head.  
  
"No thanks, I hate the stuff." She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see two motley stools set around an ancient looking table. "Sit." He said and pored himself a coffee. Loral sat and then realised how starving she was.  
  
"Oh hell I'm hungry." She mutter. The man smiled. "I bet, most people who come here are." He rose an eye brow at her tail which was waving about behind her. "So.How did you get that?" He asked conversationally. Loral blushed.  
  
"Ahh.well I guess my kind.its natural." She tucked it under her gi.  
  
"Right." he said sceptically. "So are you going to answer my first question?" He walked over and sat down in the other stool, a cracked coffee mug in his hands.  
  
"Ahh.I was just walking around when I found it." She shrugged. The man nodded. "Well you broke the lock on the door." He said and took a sip of his coffee. Loral shrugged. "How else was I meant to get in. I didn't want to break a window." He nodded again. "My name is Zim." He said and smiled at her. "Loral." She tapped her fingers on the table top. "Do you have any food?"  
  
Well thats end of chapter two. What do you think? This stories firing off my imagination like nobodies business! R+R please! (Runs off to her secret under ground "layer", laughing like a maniac.) Yeah um. I think I'll go now. 


	3. Mind Storm

Warning: The Author of this fic has gone insane, she will really try to not let it effect her work just in case giant waffle people attack her with maple guns.(don't ask..) Oh yeah, by the way, if your wondering why I rated this PG-13, it's because of the swearing and some of the violence. Anyway, if you haven't realised it already: ~blah~ : thoughts "blah": spoken dialogue. And last but not least, I don't own them except for Loral, Jay, Zim, and my other cast of thousands.  
  
Chapter Three: Mind Storm  
  
"I don't believe it!" Cried King Kai running out of his little hut, bits of paper flying all around him as he ran over to Goku. Goku looked up from were he was snoozing at the garden table.  
  
"Wha?" he asked looking up with drooping eyes at King Kai as he stopped in front of him with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I found something Goku!" He cried before pulling out a scrap of paper from a whole pile of papers he had under one arm.  
  
Goku stared at him sleepily. King Kai frowned slightly. "Well aren't you going to ask what it is?"  
  
Goku sat back a bit with a laugh. "Oh right, what is it King Kai?" King Kai muffled a little excited laugh behind his hand. "I found this piece of paper! It says that there ARE dragon balls on the Earth those two girls came from! But they're lying dormant because that Earth has no Guardian! This is great news Goku! All we need now is to find some one to be the guardian to reactivate them. And of course it has to be a Namek." he started pacing, muttering to him self as he went. "The only problem is of course there are no Nameks in that Universe." Prattle prattle prattle, rant rant rant.. Goku sighed as he placed his head in his hand waiting for King Kai to finish his rambling.  
  
Vegeta stood listening, leaning against a tree nearby. ~So that Earth has got Dragon Balls.~ He thought, as he listened with more attention than Goku was to King Kai's frenzied conversation. ~But there are no Nameks in that Universe. all dead. Killed by an asteroid which hit their planet.~ Vegeta frowned. ~I've heard that story before.~ he snared darkly with the memory of the lie about the comet that supposedly smashed into Vegetasai. ~Of course I knew that Frieza really did it.~ He gritted his teeth. He would be King by now if it wasn't for that worthless tyrant. He growled slightly and glared at the grass which shimmered along the ground, blown by a cool breeze.  
  
Then suddenly his mind went blank. He gasped, falling forward to his knees.  
  
"Ahhh!" He cried, his eyes wide as his mind seemed to flash like a lightning bolt through his thoughts. "What.is going.on?!" he cried as he grabbed the side of his head with clawed hands as pain racked through him. Memories clouded his thoughts, his memories and.those of the girl. The girl who's body he had taken to fight Kakarot with. Her memories crowded through his mind, ones happy with laughter and joy in her earlier years. Ones with .his little sister and his mother and father.playing in frozen water called snow then the snow changed, it grew warm and ran through his small fingers, the sand along the great coast of the ocean. The salty water splashing around him, rolling over him and tumbling him under the ocean with such a thrill because his body was so small and weak that the ocean could so easily snuff out his life, and it was such a thrill to play with death like that. Laughter giggled out of the air all around him. Then he was siting on a body board over the waves. The bright sun light flooded every thing, an almost overexposure-like brightness. His short legs were hanging in the water below. Then he saw a shadow pass beneath the waves, and under the body board. And panicked screams echoed around him as death swam beneath the waves. His small arms paddled towards the shore with a thrashing frenzy as panicked whimpers burst forth form his mouth. ~But this isn't me!~ His voice cried out in the depths of his mind as the mental assault continued on his thoughts. Then the body board was washed up on the shore, the shark left behind. Laughter replaced the cries as the small Vegeta/Loral had avoided the most dangerous situation a young child in the ocean could get into.  
  
But then the light suddenly drained away as black darkness surrounded him. Then came tides of pain as a fist flickered out of the darkness and hit the now older self to the carpeted floor. A grunt and a scowl as he felt the throbbing pain Vegeta had known his whole life like a familiar presence. This body was so much weaker, it could handle the punch from the parent that threw it but it hurt like hell. He heard the yelling, the anger filled voices, the growing despair and anguish. The years of mental and emotional turmoil that came with being a teenager after his parents had divorced and he went to live with an abusive step-mother and ignorant father. He felt the loneliness. So many mistakes, so much loneliness, no friends, totally isolated from every one because he was.too angry to get close to some one. Too angry with the world. It was hard now to find himself amongst the emotions which he so often felt himself. He screamed, trying to find his voice, trying to find himself in his mind which was in rebellion.  
  
Then came a soft touch on his forehead and he opened his eyes with a gasp.  
  
"Hell.Hell.what the .what the Fuck was that." he sucked in a breath. His hands had clawed into the earth in front of him. He crushed his eyes shut and opened them again as he slowly stood to his feet.  
  
In front of him stood a familiar figure. His short childish form heralded a light purple skin tone and a flash of white hair which flamed along a single crown which ran down the centre of his head. There was a look of deep concern in the wide angular eyes of the Supreme Kai. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" he cried. Vegeta had no idea how to handle the situation so he reacted in the way he knew best, with anger. "And what are you doing here?!" he sucked in another breath as Goku and King Kai hurried over to where Vegeta and Shin stood beside a tree. ~Damn, I have to regain composure! I can't look like.I'm weak infront of Kakarot!~ He growled and grabbed the front of Shin's shirt, shaking the Supreme Kai just a tad too rough. "Tell me what's going on! I know you have some thing to do with it!" he grated out the words, his eyes wide with fury.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta with alarm and quickly placed a reassuring arm on the Prince's shoulder. "Hey calm down Vegeta, what ever that was, it's gone for now. And I think it would be best to stop shaking Shin if you want an answer out of him." Vegeta shot a flaming glare at Goku before violently shrugging his hand from his shoulder and dropping a shaken Supreme Kai to the ground. Vegeta took a step back, away from Goku and caught him self before he almost collapsed from the intense vertigo he suddenly felt as an after effect of his mental attack.  
  
"Eh.shimata." He groaned as he raised one hand to rub his forehead lightly. A pounding headache was starting up behind his eyes. ~Oh this is just fantastic.some one give me a gun.~ He muttered in his head. He winced, just thinking hurt.  
  
The Supreme Kai picked himself up with a half muttered curse under his breath and a sharp glance at the Prince as he brushed out his ruffled clothes. ~Go out of my way to break some one from a Mind Storm and this is the thanks I get.~ he grumbled as he frowned slightly at Vegeta.  
  
Goku looked with a worried glance at Vegeta. He had heard the Prince scream once the words, '"Don't hit me again or I'll kill you!"' Before seeing the Supreme Kai appear as if out of no where to touch Vegeta's head. It seemed to snap the bizarre spell Vegeta had fallen under immediately, leaving a very disorientated Saiyan Prince. ~Gees, I wonder what was wrong with him.to make him react so strangely.~ He shook his head slightly in wonder, Vegeta had seemed so shaken.so.was it fear he had seen for a moment behind those cold obsidian eyes?  
  
"It was a Mind Storm." Said Shin, casting a short glance at Goku. Who looked at him in surprise. "Of course, I forgot you could read thoughts." Said Goku almost shyly. Shin shrugged. "It was caused by your little adventure into that Alternate Earth, you two visited so briefly." He looked back at Vegeta who was glaring at him now.  
  
"It was the only way we could ever possibly spar with out damaging that bloated blue bug's precious little planet!" He spat before turning around and storming off with a huff. He called out back to them with out turning around. "Not that I have to explain my motives or decisions to the likes of you anyway!" Shin shook his head with a sigh as he watched Vegeta staunch off.  
  
"If I were you guys I would stay clear out of his way for now, that Mind Storm has left him with a hell of a headache." King Kai and Goku winced. Vegeta's normal mood was bad enough, but a Vegeta with a grinding head ache. well that was playing with nitro-glycerine. And not even Goku was that insane.  
  
Goku looked after Vegeta. "Oh well." He turned to King Kai, "Lets get lunch, I'm starved!" He said as he turned back and walked to the house. Shin rolled his eyes and wondered what ever happen to that magnificent fighter he had seen while fighting Buu. Goku seemed like a totally different person to that quick thinking, Saiyan fighter. Not that Shin didn't like him any less for it of course. Goku was just, well, Goku. Shin gave a short laugh as he followed the two back to King Kai's house.  
  
***  
  
Shin looked over to where Vegeta sat slowly devouring a turkey sandwich with an intense look of concentration on his face. Vegeta shot a glare at the Supreme Kai. "What are you looking at?" he growled. Shin's mouth quirked to a frown of disapproval.  
  
"Well, since I'm here I might as well explain why." He muttered slightly annoyed at the arrogant Saiyan. ~Sure, he had a Mind Storm but does he REALLY have to be such a jerk.~ thought the Supreme Kai. ~Of course he does, he is Vegeta after all.~ Shin rolled his eyes at the thought. ~Sheesh.Saiyans.~  
  
"Well, because of your screw up, you have to go and fix it." Said Shin as he took a bite of his salad bun. Both Saiyan's looked up. Goku sighed with relief. "Oh great! I was wanting to fix it earlier, but King Kai said there was nothing we could really do." Vegeta gave a short nod in agreement. "Besides, I don't want these blasted memories running around in side my head." Added Vegeta, as another sandwich vanished. Shin nodded.  
  
"Well as it is, you can do some thing, you can help get a guardian established on that Earth for one thing. And it doesn't have to be a Namek by the way, for some reason the Dragon Balls of this Earth, all though made by a Namek, can be reactivated by a Human Guardian." Shin pushed his plate away. "Then you just help those girls get the Dragon Balls to wish them back to being Human again and that should fix your problem Vegeta, simple." Goku stared at Shin.  
  
"Simple? How is that simple?! I don't even know how to establish a Guardian, and how long will this take? I'm pretty sure the others on our Earth are going to wish us back as soon as the year is up from their last wishes. And that can only be in another couple of weeks at the very least."  
  
Vegeta elbowed Goku in the ribs hard, "Baka! Stop whining Kakarot! You have no idea what it's like having some little girls memories running around inside your head making you incapable of thinking straight!"  
  
Goku winced rubbing his side. "Yeah yeah sure Vegeta, what ever." He muttered looking in despair down at his empty plate.  
  
"I was really looking forward to Chichi's cooking." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Vegeta gave him a weird look.  
  
"I've tasted that harpy's cooking Kakarot and I have no idea why your missing it."  
  
Goku shot a glare at Vegeta.  
  
"Hey! She makes the best sushi in the world!"  
  
Vegeta gave a nasty laugh.  
  
"Yeah if you like your sushi tasting like dirt."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"IT SO DOES NOT TASTE LIKE DIRT!"  
  
"Sorry to inform you Kakarot but your wife's cooking tastes like shit."  
  
"WHAT? NO IT DOESN'T!"  
  
"Yeah it does."  
  
"NO! THE HELL IT DOESN'T!"  
  
"THE HELL IT DOES!"  
  
"NO IT FREAKING DOESN'T AND THAT'S THE LAST I'M GONNA SAY ON IT!"  
  
"WHAT EVER! I TASTES LIKE SHIT KAKAROT AND YOU JUST CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HANDLE IT?!"  
  
"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! YOU'VE EATEN THAT CRAP FOR SO LONG IT ACCUALLY TASTES GOOD TO YOU!"  
  
"WHAT! THAT'S IT, BRING IT ON POWDER PUFF!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! A POWDER PUFF?! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"  
  
The two leapt over the table wrestling.  
  
"I'LL TEACH YOU FOR CALLING ME, THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS, A POWDER PUFF!"  
  
"AS IF YOU COULD EVER BEAT ME VEGETA! YOUR JUST TOO DAMN WEAK!" Crowed Goku as Vegeta gave him a right hook to the guts. He fell back with a gasp.  
  
"TOO WEAK AM I?! I'LL TEACH YOU WHO'S TOO WEAK YOU BAKAYARU!"  
  
The two fought, throwing cutting remarks at each other to the amazement of Shin and King Kai. "Well.um." said King Kai as he watched with wide eyes. "I suggest we get them on that mission Supreme Kai before they tear each other to pieces." Shin goggled at the two. "Yeah." he said slowly turning to look at King Kai. "I agree."  
  
****  
  
  
  
hehehee..damn.so wrong.so very wrong.. Well in the next chapter of Saiyan Spirit: Loral gets a surprise, Jay finally recovers enough to let out the truth, but will any one believe her? Will Vegeta and Goku ever stop fighting over who's the powder puff? Or will the Supreme Kai have to intervene? Who knows..  
  
Well I do because I'm writing it but you don't! Muahahahaaaaaa!!!!! Any way --.stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of --..naw I won't do it, it's making me cringe just thinking about that stupid FunAmation narrator. Gees, do you notice how he always points out the obvious, I mean really. but any way.  
  
Chow for the mo.  
  
~Dyni~ 


	4. Dragon Balls

Well here's chapter four, I'm really enjoying writing this story for some reason. I don't know why..hmm. Strange. Oh well thanks to those who reviewed chapter three and the others before it. This chapters a bit more angsty than the last one..heh. Powder Puffs..Muahahaa..man, where are those pills..  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Dragon Balls  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loral awoke to see the high vaulted plaster ceiling of the old abandoned mansion she had taken residence in. Its high white walls were streaked with green mould and slime caused by the mildew which plagued this place. With a sigh she sat up and shoved the moth eaten woollen blanket off her shoulders. She stood stretching up on her toes, her arms reaching towards the ceiling and her tail stretching out straight behind her until with a slight twist it curled about her waist as she relaxed again. She wandered over to the neglected table and sat down with a slump and buried her head in her hands. Loral groaned and ran her hands back through her hair. She tilted her head to lean it on the table top.  
  
"It should be a crime to be awake this early.." She grumbled as she searched with bleary eyes for a wall clock. Sure enough there was a white plastic one with a cracked panel hanging from a piece of light green plastic string attached to a rusty bent nail by the window. To her surprise it read 11.12am.  
  
"Oh hell.." she rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't usually sleep in this late. She cracked her neck to the side with a yawn.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
Loral's head shot up along with the rest of her as she flipped on to the table in a crouching fighting stance.  
  
"Well aren't you jumpy to day?" Said Zim as he walked over to her with a pot of hot water. Loral blinked. ~Loral? Who is..oh right I am..~ Loral slowly shook her head as she jumped delicately to the floor.  
  
"Ah, no you just.nothing. You know I don't like coffee." She said coldly. Zim frowned slightly and sat down at the table as Loral returned to her chair.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it's worth another shot." He shrugged and poured him self a mug of the hot black liquid. "Ah the Devil's brew." He said with a grin. Loral glanced at him. "Hn." She muttered as she looked about the kitchen. "Any food?" Zim looked over to her with a withering glance. "No more than yesterday." Loral frowned. Great no food.. For some unexplainable reason Loral had hoped food might appear in the cupboards over night. But sadly, that was not to be so it seemed. Loral laid her head back on the table with a thud. "But I'm soooo hungry." She grumbled as her stomach agreed loudly. Zim stared at her in a horrified fashion.  
  
"OK so your stomach talks now?!"  
  
Loral blushed. "No of course not." She said standing. Zim nodded with a roll of his eyes as he stood and walked over to his battery operated television set. He adjusted the aerial and turned the knob on the front.  
  
"Let's see what's on shall we." He muttered as he banged the side of the mint green cassette to get rid of the static. Loral walked over to where her gi belt was hung over the couch she had slept on.  
  
"Well, thanks for letting me stay here. I'm going to find me some food.." she said with a grin. Zim nodded with a distracted "hmm" as he watched the T.V carefully. Loral shrugged and walked over to the door, the T.V now out of her view. She looked back and saw Zim just standing there looking at the screen she couldn't see. She opened her mouth to speak but then shrugged and left through the open door out into a slate grey street with muddy puddles in the pot holes. She didn't witness Zim's shocked face as he watched her picture cross the T.V screen. The news reporter said with a serious expression.  
  
"This girl is dangerous, do not approach her. Her light tricks and bombs decimated one side of Tanith City hospital, injuring several people and police men. It is suggested that she may be armed but that is not definite. No one can give a clear account of how she left the scene of the incident though it is believed that she fled to the near by capital Linkin City.." The reporters voice faded away to a hum as Zim turned his head to stare at the door the girl on the T.V just walked out of.  
  
****  
  
Loral had been staying at the old run down town house for three days. Practically eating Zim out of house and home. ~Not that it is his house technically.~ Thought Loral as she jumped over a puddle.  
  
"Why don't I just fly to McDonalds." She thought out loud. She shook her head with a smile. "Because stupid, people would point, scream and gather flames and pitch forks." She danced over another puddle glimpsing her reflection in the thin surface. She stopped and turned back to peer at her self in surprise.  
  
"Wow.. I really do look different.." She touched her face, her dark eyes round with surprise. Her blue eyes had darkened to some thing resembling midnight. They were still blue but so dark they could almost be black. "Gees.." she whispered as she patted down spikes of ruddy black hair. A shiver went down her spine. It was unnerving to see some one stare back at her who looked so different. Her tail swayed behind her slightly. "Hmm.."  
  
She continued to walk down the grubby street with a more reserved look on her face. "What am I going to do.." She thought back to her friend Jay who would still be laying in a hospital bed in Tanith City. She hoped her friend had managed to keep her tail hidden. Who knew what the doctors would do about that. She winced at the thought of it getting cut off. Her face drained of colour at the thought, it was horrifying to think about. She really loved her tail. She couldn't stand being with out it. Unconsciously it twitched up to wrap around her right forearm almost possessively like it had a mind of its own. She stopped, startled for a moment at the warm silky thing as it twitched slightly. "Ha..would you look at that.." She grinned, unwrapping it and letting it curl back around her waist.  
  
Loral was walking past an ally way when suddenly it happened. She froze as her mind exploded in white lightning making her fall to her knees, grasping her head in her bone white hands, as a cry of pain was wrenched from her lips. "What..?!" Was all she managed to spit out as she was thrust into a life time of painful memories.  
  
Darkness reached up out of the pit which she fell screaming to, to tug her down in to the mind of one who had been through so much pain it was a wonder the mind was not insane. Red and black clashed and she opened her eyes to a planet no human had ever seen. Long red halls, velvet carpets, royal purple banners fluttered from high marble turrets in a crimson sky, a long dark throne room, cold obsidian blocks which made up the floor her young self walked upon up to the tall magnificent form of her father. His ever scowling brows breaking their forever fixed glare as a wave of love flashed over them so fast it was as if it had never been.  
  
Then came fate, a serpent sent to poison her life. The short white being so cold and powerful her father was nothing beside it. The horror was, the moment she had seen him she knew this to be true and it sent a chill to her bones. The tyrant, the evil which she knew would forever plague her life stood there with a crystal glass in his left hand swirling blood red wine, a small smile quirked at his plum lips and his angular red eyes stared at her with a look with made her want to run, but she was Saiyan, it just was not done and definitely not by royalty.  
  
Then the blackness flashed, and her world had become a prison, a room with only the rats for company. But she was strong she could handle it, it was only a little darkness after all. No monsters lurking in the shadows, oh no. The monster was up there, above the ship of which she knew only this room. It was strange, she knew the moment her world died and didn't even realise it at first. It wasn't until she was informed later that her planet and people were gone that she realised that moment had been it. Then more long halls filled her minds eye, no red ones any more, only the innocent white walls. Those walls betrayed her. They lied about the horrors she would soon witness and have done to her. They were only walls after all. Simple and innocent. A smirk came to her lips. Innocence was a word she had never known the meaning of.  
  
"No! This isn't me!" She screamed to the void but it swallowed her up again. Then came the years, long pain filled years. It was hell. This place of white walls, ruled over by a white demon Lord. Frieza. The word sent shivers down her spine. But it wasn't just a word, it was the name of that devil. The one that brought countless pain.  
  
But darkness is never with out a ray of hope. When she finally found that hope it sent her into a hunger that only the starved would understand, a hunger for freedom. To defeat, conquer, rule, win, beat, succeed over the one who had scraped her life from her. Torn her spirit but never broken it. Oh no, never broken it. The smirk became a smile, a nasty cold smile. One which said 'I will win. And now there's nothing you can do about it.' The price of this hope had been Raditz's life but it was some thing only briefly mourned if at all. Now she had a chance. Now she would regain that lost pride, and scatter Frieza to the winds. Hope came in the form of the Dragon balls of Earth.  
  
"This.." A work choked from her lips. The blackness of murder, countless killed, blood which stained her hands so red, so red. Pain which only he knew.and she paid witness to.  
  
"..Is.." But it was all denied! Taken, stolen by one of her own kind! How could he not understand! But Kakarot had fought against her, his PRINCE. She/he was the Saiyan no Ouji! But it meant nothing to the Earth grown Saiyan, so then Kakarot had crushed his hope. Freedom in his grasp and then. NO! It was taken again! Screams of rage, pure and red filled these memories, flooded them, threatening to drown Loral as she fell further, unable to rise above the tides of a spirit so powerful and strong.  
  
"..Not.." Then there had been Namek, his doomed fate had followed him there. And there he finally broke. This life was shredded under those cold white talons. He had tried to explain his pain to the Earth Saiyan, he never knew weather Kakarot had ever really understood because then his heart had been blasted from his body and his spirit had finally cracked. The pain, the sadness behind those memories choked Loral as she fell further.  
  
"..Me!!!!" Then light had come, light had opened his eyes again under the earth, and he had pushed himself through the rock. He witnessed with a silent joy as that white monster was defeated at the hands of a golden Kakarot. Then a new bitterness came, the power. that golden power should have been his. He trained and thrived for it but still.it stayed elusive. That power was in his blood! Why could he not have it! Then came the months, and more years of pain, self inflicted to become finally, a golden Saiyan as he was meant to be. But the sweet triumph did not last long as a greater threat arose like a black sun..  
  
Suddenly Loral rocked forward to lay kneeling against the pavement. Her breath coming in short gasps like from a drowning man.  
  
"Wha..wha.." Came out the stuttering attempts of speech. For a moment she couldn't find herself. The storm of memories had been swept away for now but Loral was having trouble remembering her self. Shock coursed though her body .  
  
"What.." She cried, the word almost becoming a choking cough. She ran her hands around her neck. It was bruised and raw as though some one had been choking her.  
  
"It was a Mind Storm." Came a calm pleasant sounding voice which tickled her memory. She rocked back on her hunches and looked up into a face. The face was leaning over her with a worried light to his eyes. "I broke you out of it but.." He frowned. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Loral blinked. ~Is that the Supreme Kai? Nooo..wow yeah it is.~ Loral pushed herself to her feet and caught herself immediately as she was slammed with a wave of nausea. "Hnh.." She growled out rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. A monstrous headache flowed over her. She spat out a line of curses that would have made a nun blush as she opened her eyes to glare blearily at Shin.  
  
"What..A Mind Storm?" She walked a couple of steps forward, brushing past the Supreme Kai, as if he wasn't there with an expression half dazed and half irritated. ~Is this all in my head? This whole thing?! It just seems like ..madness. Or maybe some bizarre dream.~ Wait.. What about Jay and her mother and sister? That had really happened. She definitely knew what had happened to Jay. Well.. Jay was a vegetable now, lying comatose in that hospital bed..  
  
And her mother and sister, they hated her. She had seen it..in their eyes. She shivered slightly, not feeling completely right. Loral turned about and stared at the three people who had been watching her from behind. She blinked. It was the Supreme Kai all right. Not many other purple skinned boys about. Neither were their many Goku's and Vegeta's. But two perfect examples of the Saiyans stood in front of her.  
  
"Oh god!" She cried and stared up at the sky with a vexed look as she pulled her hands into fists. "I am going insane!" She growled and pinched her self before looking back. "Nope your all still there.." She turned about and started walking away. "I was so sure you were another part of that.mind thing that happened to me." She felt a hand grab her shoulder and spin her about. "Hey! Whoa! What the hell!"  
  
Vegeta glared down at her. "Damn it girl! I'm not here for my health you know! Get you ass back here and sort this shit out!" Loral glared daggers at him.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She hissed shoving his hand off her shoulder. "Don't you ever dare touch me or you'll live to regret it.. if you live at all after the experience." She growled the words out sharpening each syllable like a razor blade.  
  
Vegeta blinked and then smirked.  
  
"Hn." Was his reply before he crossed his arms over his chest. "Have it your way." He said with a dark sneer. Loral snarled at him and shoved past to walk up to Supreme Kai.  
  
"OK..tell me this once all right? Am I going out of my mind?! Do you know what I've been through these last few days! Hell and back if you ask me! My family will never talk to me again you know!" Then she growled and rounded back on Vegeta. "You! You bastard! You just had to go and beat the hell out of my friend! Now every one thinks I'm some kinda maniac!" She punch him hard in the arm which made him take a step back to his surprise. Now it was his turn to snarl. "How dare you think to question my decisions?! I don't even know what I'm doing here! I wouldn't be wasting my breath with you if I didn't want to find some way to get these confounded memories out of my head!" He growled tapping his forehead with his right index finger.  
  
Loral stared at him. "What? You have..?" She looked back at Shin with a questioning look. Vegeta huffed and looked away in irritation. ~Infuriating girl!~ He growled inside his head. ~And to think she has _my_ memories inside her head!~ He gritted his teeth. ~She'll know every thing..~ His face went white as he turned to stare at her back with a look nothing short of horrified.  
  
Goku watched Vegeta with a worried look. If this girl had just had an attack could Vegeta get one soon too? What good would a sparing partner be if he collapsed every time those memories assaulted him? Goku sighed. ~Not a very good one..~ It almost sounded like a whine. ~Hmm. That's odd, Vegeta looked frightened by something.naw Vegeta doesn't get frightened..by much.~ He frowned.  
  
"Does he have my memories?!" Cried Loral at Shin who was looking like he was coming down with the worst migraine a god could get. Shin sighed and looked to the heavens.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid he does." He said simply. Loral froze to turn around at stare at Vegeta with an expression that mirrored his own. ~Oh shit! NO WAY! He ..he better not tell any one I MEAN ANYONE about my secrets!~ She bit her lip and walked up to Vegeta and tugged on his arm as she whispered into his ear. "OK lets make a deal. I won't tell any one your secrets if you don't tell mine got it?" Vegeta looked at her with a man-is-she-weird look and said.  
  
"Of course I'm not going to tell any one baka!" He bit back at her. "Who the hell do you take me for? Kakarot?!" Goku looked sharply at Vegeta. "Hey!" he said with an offended tone. Goku crossed his arms and looked pissed as he glared at the ground in a sulk. "At least I'm not a powder puff.." He muttered under his breath.  
  
The Supreme Kai ran his hand down his face in irritation. This was taking too long for his liking. "That's it! Every one listen to me!" All eyes turned to the Kai. "All right now," he looked to Loral. "We're here to get you the Dragon Balls of your Earth so you can wish yourself back to being human and both you and Vegeta clear of each others memories, got it?" He said sternly. Loral stared at him for a moment  
  
"But..WE HAVE DRAGON BALLS?!" She cried and fell over in typical anime style. "Oh..why didn't you tell me earlier.." She groaned. But every thing was interrupted when an angry cry was shouted down the street.  
  
"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" Cried a man in a purple checked shirt. Loral stared with wide eyes at the mob which was running towards her. Vegeta, Goku and Shin stared at the mob and then turned to look at Loral who had already taken off down the street. "I'll see you guys later!" She cried out over her shoulder.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. As he levitated up into the air, closely followed by Goku and Shin. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST FLY BAKA!" He yelled out to Loral who stopped, turned around and blushed with embarrassment before lifting up into the air to join them. "I uh..forgot." She muttered as she floated beside them. The angry mob had stopped for a moment in amazement and then got over it to start throwing things at her and yelling 'nasty words'.  
  
"Gees take a pill.." She muttered at the mob before flying off with Shin, Vegeta and Goku. "Hey Guys! Wait up! WAIT UP WILL YOU! You know, I haven't even had breakfast yet!!!!"  
  
****  
  
Ok.. that was chapter four..I know I said I would write something about Jay but by then I had already got caught up in this stuff..sooo she's in the next chapter..OK.. In the next exciting chapter of SAIYAN SPIRIT! Jay finally gets her say, finding a guardian for Earth turns out to harder than Shin originally thought and Goku and Vegeta are introduced to Zim and his coffee..*scary thought* Saiyans and coffee coming up on SAIYAN SPIRIT! Chow ^_^!  
  
~Dyni~ 


	5. Fight

Hey there, this chapters dedicated to..me heh. Full of juicy angst and violence, psychotic intentions and coffee mad Saiyans! Thanks to every one who's reviewed so far I send your checks in the mail. Please every one who reads this, no matter what you have to say please read and review! They mean so much to me. Even if you've reviewed before, review this chapter and I'll toss in an extra one for free! Muahahaa.. Anyway, on with the tail..(get it, tail..uh I kill my self).. Oh yeah, thanks to EviLKiTTy, VegetaGokuLover, My-Heart-Belongs-2-Shin, Genki and nene2 for your reviews! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Fight  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay opened her eyes. She blinked once at the bright white light above her before raising her hand to block the offending rays. "Oh hell." she croaked out of a dry throat.  
  
"JAY!!! She's finally awake Doug! Oh my BABY!" Then suddenly Jay was attacked by some kind of blond haired beast.  
  
"AHHHH!" She cried before beginning to cough harshly. She blinked to see her mother leaning over her with a worried look.  
  
"Jay? Are you all right? OH! You didn't think I was that EVIL little bitch Loral did you?!" She cried in alarm. Jay was having problems processing this sudden motherly attack. She sat up in the stale white hospital room to stare at her mother.  
  
"What did you say?" She questioned as her eyes flicked from her mother to her father and back. Mrs Kitty slapped her hands to her checks in fright.  
  
"Oh the doctors said that you would be over any concussion! It seems they were wrong! Oh my poor little angel!" She strangled her daughter in a hug.  
  
"MUM!" Cried Jay and pushed her mother away gently. "Really, what did you say?" Mrs Kitty shook her head and dabbed at her red eyes with a hanky. "Oh only that for a minute there you must have though I was that evil horrible girl Loral! Oh I can't even stand her name!" She cried with a quavering voice. Mr Kitty comforted his wife with quiet words. ~No..no..no~ Thought Jay. This was all wrong!  
  
"Look Mum Loral didn't do it ok?!" Said Jay as she rubbed her newly freed jaw. Her tail flicked out from under the sheets to wave with swift strikes through the air illustrating her anger. Mrs Kitty turned to stare at her daughter.  
  
"Oh Jay! Of course she did, even Loral's sister is claiming she did, along with several hundred other students and teachers!" Said Mrs Kitty. Jay stared at her mother. Loral's own sister was saying that?! A shiver went down her spine. What ever happened to sticking with your family. ~God, Loral! She must be feeling like shit! Her own family..against her.~ She knew if her family had been against her for some thing she was innocent of she would have broken down long ago. But where was Loral? Had they caught her? From what her mother had said it didn't look like it. ~It's also amasing how my mother seems to have totally blocked out the fact I have a tail..~  
  
Nurse Seuss walked into her patents room to see her siting up and talking with her mother. A beaming smile lit her face. "Jay! It is so good to see you up!" She walked over to the side of the bed and check over all her injuries. To her surprise after three days the girl was almost totally healed. She frowned and looked at the IV machine Jay was hooked up to by her right arm. "Now dear, just lie back and relax and I'll remove this IV in your arm. It seems you won't be needing it any longer." She beamed.  
  
Jay froze and turned her head to the Nurse. "IV?!" She whispered, her face bleaching white. Nurse Seuss nodded. "Of course." Jay looked down to the needle in her arm. "As in a needle..a needle.a NEEDLE IN MY ARM?!" She shrieked and fainted back. Mrs Kitty stared at her daughter.  
  
"That's strange. She's never had a problem with needles before." She looked at the Nurse with a worried frown. The Nurse too looked slightly taken back. "Uh..I'll just go and get Dr Samiam." With that she hurried out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta watched the cold city blocks pass under his flying form. Low clouds brushed by his olive skin. His dark obsidian eyes watched the ants below as they scurried around. Little insignificant beings which meant nothing to him yet if only his wife and son were one of them. Then he could swoop down out of this slate sky and pester his wife about her clothing and perhaps spar with his son. But he wasn't on their Earth. No, he was as far as a dead man could get from them now. Just to fix some stupid mistake caused by some stupid whim of his. Kami, why had he done it. Why had he gone through that portal. He knew the answer of course. It was his pride. He wanted just one more battle, one more fight but it was really all about his pride. The pride of a Saiyan Prince is not easily defeated, even by the Prince himself.  
  
The rain fell in torrents down his blue clad body only to get whipped off him again at the speed he flew. He loved the feel of them as they impacted on his flesh like tiny ice fists. It ran down his face and his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment. Just a moment to forget where he was and to think of where he could have been right now. Those blue eyes. Those green blue bangs. The way they cupped her face and gently tapped her cheeks just so. A bitter smile joined his black eyes as they opened again and reality came back to haunt him. He was a dead man flying over another Earth. His golden halo testified to that. He glanced to his right to see Kakarot flying beside him. He also had a thoughtful look to his face. The great lummox, was he thinking about that dark haired harpy's vial sushi again? A dark chuckle broke his silence, but it was too quite to reach Goku's ears. Vegeta looked a head of him at the girl who flew in front of himself, Kakarot and Shin. She had a look of intense concentration, a furious snarl crossed her face, she was obviously thinking about some thing that made her angry. ~I wonder what?~ Thought Vegeta. He frowned. ~ I wonder why I care.~ He wasn't sure. Maybe it was the way her eyes, so much darker than Bulma's reflected his wife's same strength. Yes, she did have a core akin to steel. But..was it about to break? Vegeta shrugged it off. What did he care. She was just another casualty. Vegeta wondered for a moment if the girl even wanted to be human again. No one had asked her, they just assumed. Kakarot and his friends assumed too much. That had always got them into trouble. Was assuming she wanted to be human another mistake? Perhaps the girl doesn't even know the answer to that question her self.  
  
Vegeta followed Loral as they floated down to join the ant city which for a moment he had felt detached from. They landed in the swamped land out side an abandoned old town house. Loral ushered them through the broken door and into a fairly warm lounge in rag-tag condition. A man appeared from around the corner to a kitchen and stared at them for a moment.  
  
"Loral! What the hell are you doing here! You know they could turn up at any moment!" He cried as he ran over to a window to peek through the blinds and boards. Loral shook her hair out and huffed the water from her lips which ran down her face.  
  
"If you mean the mob that was chasing me then don't bother, they're long gone." The man stared at her in horror for a moment.  
  
"You ..killed them?" he whispered. Loral stared at him.  
  
"Good god man, no!" Her stare intensifying with confusion. "What are you talking about Zim?!" Zim backed away from her until he walked into a wall.  
  
"Look just..damn it take what ever you want and leave ok? I don't want any trouble from them."  
  
Shin suddenly pushed his way through the two Saiyan's who had stood in front him. Zim's eyes widened further when he focused his attention on them. "They aren't.they aren't who they ..noooo.." He said, self doubt spicing his words. Shin slowly walked up to him, his head cocked to the side as if inspecting a strange flower or insect. Zim flinched under the concentrated stare of the Supreme Kai. Zim slid along the wall to walk back into the kitchen. A smile slowly perked at Shin's lips. Loral, Goku and Vegeta watched Shin's movements with some amusement. ~What is he up to?~ Thought Vegeta as he tapped his chin slightly. Shin reached a hand out and lightly tapped the man named Zim on the forehead. Zim immediately blinked and then looked about him as if awakened from a dream.  
  
"Oh, hello." He said to them. "I, uh..do you want a coffee?" He swiftly turned and walked back to the kitchen with purpose in his stride. Goku walked up to the Supreme Kai who was now smiling slightly, almost smugly. He stared after the young man who a moment ago had been on the verge of a panic attack. "What did you just do to him?" Asked the taller Saiyan, his eyes wide with thought. Shin gave a little laugh. "Oh I just calmed his nerves. Reassured him that we are not here to harm him. He's a little bit paranoid at the moment." He tilted his head to the side and glanced at Goku. "He believed that Loral would try to kill him for some reason." Shin gave a small shrug. Zim walked back into the lounge with five black coffee's all steaming from mugs carefully balanced on a tray. He set it down on a small lopsided coffee table and picked one up for himself.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Said Shin out loud and grabbed a mug of the vile brew for himself. Loral made a face. "I don't know how you drink that shit." She said and then glared at Zim. "I told you, I don't like coffee!" She sat down crossed legged on the floor. Shin glanced at the two Saiyan's who were standing somewhat uncomfortably near the door. Zim looked too and waved them over. "It's ok, coffee doesn't bite you know." Loral snorted, Yeah sure coffee didn't 'bite'. It just tasted like crap. Vegeta frowned down at the stuff. Bulma had tried to get him to drink it before. But something about it's smell..it didn't feel right. Goku had never drunk coffee before, he had seen Chichi drink it, he had no idea why. With a shrug he wandered over to the coffee table to pick up a light blue mug. "Well I guess it's worth a try huh. I mean it is only coffee." He sipped it carefully as he sat down in an empty sofa. "Have one Vegeta, it's quite nice." Loral looked at them weirdly, ~Gees you'd think they never drunk coffee before.~  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku. "Don't proclaim to think that you can tell me what to do Kakarot!" Snarled the riled Saiyan no Ouji before turning his head to glare at the coffee like it was his worst enemy. ~Well.. if he's drinking it.~ Vegeta staunched over to snatch a mug, then ignoring it's searing heat downed the hole thing in one go. "EGH! That tastes revolting!" He spat and glared at Goku. "What are you trying to do poison me Kakarot?!" Goku winced. "Uh..your meant to add sugar, Vegeta." Vegeta glared at him. "So now you tell me, baka.." He muttered before grabbing the kettle and poured himself another mug before dumping half the sugar bowl into his cup. He stirred it with his finger and then tasted it. ~Hmm not too bad.~ Then downed it again like a tequila shot. This time he winced, way too sweet. He fixed the problem immediately by pouring another one and adding only half of what was left of the sugar bowl. Goku looked at the quarter jar of sugar that was left with a slightly worried flinch of his left eye. That much sugar and that much coffee in one go could not be good for you. Goku mentally shrugged. Vegeta did what he wanted to, surely he knew coffee had adverse effects if too much was consumed. ~Oh well.~ He thought and finished his own mug.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Asked Loral leaning back against a lay-z-boy looking bored. Shin looked up with a slightly annoyed expression. "I've told you already, we find a Guardian to reactivate the Dragon Balls." Zim blinked and looked from Loral to Shin. "We have Dragon Balls here?" He asked. Shin rolled his eyes. "Of course, why else would we be looking for a Guardian to reactivate them if you didn't have any." Zim shrugged. "Fine."  
  
Loral leaned back and stuck her arms under her head to pillow it. Life sure was weird at the moment. ~I doubt it could get any weirder. Oh wait I better not jinx it.~  
  
Half an hour later after Zim and Shin had fallen into a riveting conversation about the evolution of trees and Vegeta was as buzzed as a hyped up bee. Goku watched him carefully as the Prince tried his damnedest to sit still. But it just wasn't happening, if he wasn't tapping the floor with his foot then his fingers were drumming on his crossed arms and his left eye was twitching as he muttered curses under his breath too fast for Goku to hear. Loral was dozing in her chair. Or at least she was until Vegeta bolted up right and made the chair jump, startling Loral so she went tumbling to the floor.  
  
"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" She screamed as she leapt up in Vegeta's face. The Prince gritted his teeth and shoved her out of his way.  
  
"YOU OF COURSE WHO THE HELL ELSE?!" He yelled back, he was pumped now, ready for a fight, his nerves tearing on the edge. ~Perfect..I'll just wind her up a bit more and see how strong she really is.~ He stepped forward right in Loral's face. "So are you going to move outta my way or am I going to have to assist you?!" He shoved her backwards again.  
  
"Don't you fucking touch me!" She growled and shoved his chest with her hand.  
  
"So then, that's the way you wanna fight huh?" Smirked Vegeta as he advanced on her, a strange mad light in his eyes.  
  
Loral felt a chill go down her spine. Those eyes..where had she seen them before?  
  
Out of no where his fist flew at her and then she was staring up at the ceiling wondering how she got here. ~What the?!~ Then she saw a white glove filling her vision, she spun to the side with all her speed as Vegeta smashed his fist through the wooden floor. With a maddened growl he flipped up and slammed Loral through the wall. Loral was seeing stars for a moment until she found her self staring at the sky above.  
  
"Huh?" Was all she got out before several punches made her black out for a moment. Loral had no idea how to fight some one like Vegeta. Her pure strength which matched the Prince's own was no match for his decades of experience.  
  
Opening her eyes she leapt to her feet and got into a fighting position, feeling a bit dazed. Vegeta was standing across the street from the slight ditch in the road she had landed in. He smirked and slid his hands to his waist. He cocked his head to the side. "Oh is that too much for you Loral. Pitiful, if you were a real Saiyan you would have been able to block those little pats I gave you. But then you are so very.. weak."  
  
Loral growled low in her throat as fury was kindled inside. A fury which burned from a Saiyan spirit. How dare he! How dare he.. Rage, red hot burning rage, it flowed.. it tore through her, wiping out reason and control as her power was let loose with a furious primal scream. Shattered concrete rattled and shook into the air as flashes of lightning crackled, the air snapped. Her human mind was thrown aside for something much greater, much more bestial. A pride not her own took over her senses as a wicked grin bared her fangs. Her deep blue eyes flashed aqua as her dark ruddy hair tore upwards and snapped shock platinum. A growl savaged her throat, her tail whipped behind her, a golden feral.. striking.. lethal.. thing.. which radiated her anger. She was not Loral any longer, she was not any one. She was Saiyan. And that was all that existed in her mind.  
  
Shin, Goku and Zim had hurried out side after the sudden attack by Vegeta which had escalated into some thing growing more dangerous by the second. Zim yanked his glassed off to clean them and shoved them back on his nose. Yeah he was looking at a Super Saiyan alright, there was no denying it.  
  
Shin stared. NO! What was going on?! Why had Vegeta just turned into a psychopath?! Why was Loral going nuts?! It was all going wrong! ~This is what comes of giving a Saiyan coffee Shin!~ He yelled to himself. ~You idiot!~  
  
Goku had been stunned at first by Vegeta's attack on Loral, he him self was feeling rather jumpy and irritated, but obviously it wasn't near as bad as Vegeta's. He was acting more like his old arrogant self. Goku felt a bit weird. Usually he would have jumped up to stop this fight by now but..he didn't really feel like stopping it. The thrill of battle sung in his blood and he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from joining in.  
  
Vegeta snarled, a sneer painting his face with darkness. This was what he needed. Blood, yes to spill a little blood, maybe a lot.. ~You know what they say, I'm gonna paint the town red.~ He needed to feel the fight, the thrill was maddening. The battle, oh yes. He sucked in a lung full of that bloody sent from his fists. His eyes sparked and he growled deep in his throat. He watched the Saiyan woman go golden, the thrum of her anger vibrating the ground, shattering windows and making walls collapse. Golden, oh yes..  
  
~Tiger tiger, burning bright..in the forests of the night..~ The random poem rambled through his head. ~Blake..yes Blake..~ Bulma was always reading those old Earth stories. She had recited that poem to him once. Not that he said so but he had liked it. It said something to him. And right now, that tiger was there in front of him, flaming away.  
  
He threw back his head as his own soul erupted with a scream around him, his heart curling away to cinders. The embers of his eyes shot through with jade. His flaming hair jagged back into thick sharp flaxen locks. The only thing he was missing to complete his look of manic intensity was a large black "M" stamped on his forehead. He gave a small laugh. This was going to be fun. Yes. Very fun.  
  
The two golden Super Saiyans smashed into each other, their golden auras decimating the dead buildings in this lower city side slum. A shortfire fury of punched made it through Loral's flimsy block, pummelling her into the side of a building and down in to the rubble and foundations. Vegeta grabbed her by the front of her gi and spun around once before flinging her out into the air. Loral went sailing and smashed through the roof of a nice family several hundred metres away. Naturally they all freaked and ran for it, as you do.. She went though the floor and landed with a crash as rubble piled in on top of her. A large rock smacked her in the head and darkness followed as her golden strength faded out.  
  
****  
  
Ooooooh! What's gonna happen! What's gonna happen?! Even I don't know yet! And if I don't know then who does?! Will any one ever find out?! You bet ya! NEXT ON SAIYAN SPIRIT: The fight continues, some one else joins the picture that every one forgot about, will Goku join the fight making it even harder on Loral? Will a Guardian ever be found? Will the Dragon balls ever be restored?! Will a big giant space monster ruin their fun?! Will Vegeta ever get over his ego trip?! Will skeletons rise up and take over the world?! Will pigs discover Ki and fly?! Will I ever shut up?! Not likely!  
  
SOME OF THIS AND MORE COMING UP NEXT ON SAIYAN SPIRIT! 


	6. Evil Comes

Here's chapter six! Angsty and such, also there's some more characters that every body knows. I'm not saying anything more! Just read it! Quick go now! Read it! What are you doing siting there reading me ramble for! Read the damned story! Mwehehe.. I'm a bitch. *bows and hurries off*  
  
  
  
  
  
Previously in Saiyan Spirit..  
  
** Vegeta grabbed her by the front of her gi and spun around once before flinging her out into the air. Loral went sailing and smashed through the roof of a nice family several hundred metres away. Naturally they all freaked and ran for it, as you do.. She went though the floor and landed with a crash as rubble piled in on top of her. A large rock smacked her in the head and darkness followed as her golden strength faded out. **  
  
Chapter Six: Evil Comes  
  
On another planet, quite a bit different to the one Goku and Vegeta were on, Gohan rolled the four star dragon ball back and forth along the table with a yawn. ~Gees why does this have to take so long?!~ The large round ball, like an orange bowling ball sat with four others from this new Namek that he, Bulma, Goten and Trunks had travelled to in order to wish their fathers back to life. It had only taken one week to travel to this new Namek on board one of Dr Briefs space capsules but still, it was too long for his liking.  
  
Both his father and Vegeta had been dead for six months after trying to stop a huge meteorite from crashing into the Earth. The stupid fools thought that it would be a simple thing that didn't even needed going Super Saiyan for. As it was the meteorite had been deflected but the sudden shifting in the huge space rock had caused it to become unstable and explode, consequently the two had been killed. Gohan had been angry at first. It had been such a waste, if only they had not been so cocky. As far as he was concerned his dad had been hanging out with Vegeta too much and he was beginning to rub off on the younger Saiyan. And he thought Trunks and Goten were bad enough.  
  
"FOUND ONE!" cried Goten as he ran into the Space Capsule with a wide grin on his face. Under one arm he held a large orange sphere with six stars on the side. He walked over to Gohan with a grin. "The elder Namek I got it from was happy to give it to me." He laughed and slid his arm behind his head "You know what's funny?! He thought I was our dad ha!" Gohan grinned, it made sense, Goten did look shockingly like their father, although not so much since he had grown his hair out. Now he looked more like Gohan had when he was younger. "Family resemblance!" laughed Gohan.  
  
**** Loral fell.  
  
Years of training smashed through her mind as memories rained down like bloody acid, burning through her weaknesses and screaming out manoeuvres and techniques deadly and destructive. Ones to maim, ones to kill, ones to torture, ones to give oblivion, one ones to give a false sense of security to the one who's life will be taken. Ones to defeat a fast enemy, ones to defeat a strong enemy, a short enemy, ones with many arms, ones with great intelligence, ones with fantastic psychic ability, ones with the ability to spit form.. it went on and on and the list of the dead, the ones who were killed by those techniques came also to her mind with the memories, lending experience. She knew how to kill, effectively and with great and bloody mess. Into her mind came the memories of a killer. Ones that the Mind Storm had not brought before. Ki attacks, marshal art, weapons.. Loral found them all in the darkness and with them came the pain of every injury inflicted with the memories of lost battles or painful ones. The blackness rushed faster and faster. The murder, the bloody sacrifice. Limbs ripped, bowels dashed open, blood enough to drown the world. Sculls cracking with the sound of bursting pumpkins, the death screams of thousands, all shrieked in her ears. Until she too joined their throaty cries with one of her own, one mad and driven by blood lust and insanity brought on by the slaughter, the hell. Yes that's what it was, she was living through the hell meant for another. She, the innocent, was that no more. She might as well have killed her family, killed Jay, wiped out that country town she grew up in, slaughtered them all with mighty laughs of pure madness. Because with the death of millions staining her soul, it drove her reason to distant corners of a lost mind.  
  
"AHHHHHHH..!!!" The scream was one of pure pain and darkness. And it went on forever as blood shot eyes snapped open. Staring at the slate sky through the whole in the roof of the building she had landed in. She screamed and the building was obliterated, vaporised to the horror of the observing four. The cloudy sky was wiped out, bleached to clear blue as the clouds were blasted away by an invisible force. Windows shattered and buildings shook to their fragile foundations. The air frizzled and the ground lifted up and was dashed away as she moved forward with deadly steps, the earth flattened. The pressure of the power she radiated moved every thing out of her way, the broken wall was shoved aside with invisible arms. The concrete compacted into the dirt. Her golden hair rained down her back, brushing the back of her knees.  
  
Vegeta stared in shock. What was this?! What the hell was this?! "How could she be..?! HOW THE HELL COULD SHE BE..?!" Vegeta stressed, his eyes wide and his lips pulled back into a snarl.  
  
Goku looked in horror at a malfeasance reincarnated. "Oh my kami." he whispered. It was some thing not meant to be.  
  
Shin's purple skin was bleached, waves of instinctual fear rolled over at what he saw. What he saw was something no one else could possibly see, but he was sure they would be able to feel it. What he could see was not Loral, but some dark thing that looked like her, some dark thing that was sporned by a million million deaths. To Shin her grey body was covered with blood, some dark thing had reached into the material world and latched on to the memories of pain in that mind and fed off it, becoming strong. Sealing the mad soul in darkness.  
  
"THE MIND STORMS.of course!" Shin cried. That was why they had effected only Vegeta and Loral! Their minds were tainted by their individual past pain! Their minds ripe for the taking, only Vegeta's was perhaps too strong for it. Or maybe it was because he was dead. So it had taken Loral first at the time when she was most vulnerable. And.! Shin came to a terrifying realisation. It had made Vegeta attack her.. in the state of mind that he was in, with the coffee and all.. it had altered his mental patterns making him more susceptible to a mental attack from.. But who was it that had started this rolling fall from grace that had effected the two? Who damn it?! He was the Supreme Kai! He should be able to.. no.. no way it was him. THERE WAS NO WAY IN POSSIBLITY THAT IT WAS HIM! No not Mikshal, that demon Kai was imprisoned long ago. The Black Kai, dark from all the evil staining his soul. He could no more effect the physical world than he could reach it. He had been imprisoned and sent to another reality millions of years ago by the Elder Kai! Way back when the Elder Kai had been the Supreme Kai. He bowed his head. Mikshal had been the only being Shin had ever heard of that had the ability to do what was obviously happening to Loral right now. If it was him, he had taken both the memories in Loral's mind and used them against her. And with Vegeta's memories it would definitely be a strong hold he would have over her if it was him. But why?! That was what got Shin. If it was Mikshal why had he taken her mind, a human, and only her? What was his purpose? What was he here for? And was it really him in the first place?  
  
Shin's thoughts were interrupted when Loral stopped advancing and stood in one spot. Her tail was extremely long and golden, several metres long in fact. It twitched. Her platinum hair which had been tall and spiked now flowed down her back in thick chunks. He heard Goku mutter, "Super Saiyan three.." Under his breath as he took a wary step backwards.  
  
Loral slowly smirked, her dark gold eyes lifted slowly to stare at them all.  
  
~Death..blood for the..kill~ Came an echo, reflected of the obsidian of her mind.  
  
"I'm going..to kill you all." Came words of ice from dark lips.  
  
Tail did a twitch twitch.  
  
Fists clenched.  
  
Eyes stared at them all with death in the iris.  
  
****  
  
"Well here's the last one." Said Bulma as she placed the large ball down with the rest on the green patch of grass beside the Space Capsule. Goten was biting his lip, his eyes wide open, excitement threatening to collapse his carefully constructed self-control. "Comeoncomeoncomeon!!!!!" He said with a slight jump with every word. Trunks smirked at him, his own excitement carefully hidden but still peeked through with the glint in his eyes. "Gees Goten, its only your dad, he's been wished back heaps of times." Goten poked his tongue at Trunks and narrowly avoided a swift swipe from his friends arm with a laugh.  
  
"OK." Muttered Bulma. "From what I can remember from learning Namek from Mr Popo and Dendai these are the words to summon the dragon." She walked up the pulsating globes and stretched out both hands. "CUMNALA TULAFA TANALEENO!" She cried out and then the light from the dragon balls shot into the air as a long twisting stream of light which curled up ward into the green sky. It widened out, forming arms and a great head with a huge fin on its back. Trunks and Goten stared in awe. They had never seen the Namekian Dragon before.  
  
The great green Dragon hovered over them, then opening its great red eyes it looked down at them and said, "WHY HAVE YOU AWOKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER.." The voice was deep and resonating, shaking them to their bones. The Dragon cocked his head to one side. "I WILL GRANT THREE WISHES..NOW SPEEK!" Bulma bit her lip and turned to face the others. "OK guys get ready, here I go." She turned back and spoke, "CULLAKIAK ..uh..MONATRAE GOKU FANRIK DANME VEGETA!" She grinned and wiped her brow. The dragon nodded his huge head and said, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED."  
  
****  
  
Goku flew up to where Vegeta floated in the air staring down at the creature that was meant to be Loral.  
  
"Vegeta!" The Prince turned quickly to face his rival.  
  
"What?!" He barked, his fists clenching.  
  
"We have to fuse Vegeta! Its the only way to wear her out to the point that she has to drop Super Saiyan three! Then she'll be too weak to do any thing!" Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Kakarot! You know what I think about that! Why can't you just go Super Saiyan three and beat her!"  
  
Goku shook his head. "Because I won't be able to hold it any longer than she can and when we both drop it I'll be useless in battle."  
  
Vegeta growled under his breath. "You know I hate this damned dance..its embarrassing.."  
  
Goku grinned. "OK ready?" Vegeta moved away from him a bit muttering under his breath.  
  
"Fine! I'm ready!" He snarled. Then the two hopped towards each other, there hands pointed away both saying, "Fuuu.." Then when they came together their arms crossed over their heads and their fingers touched as they completed the word. " ..sssion!" They both glowed brightly as they merged together and as the light faded away there stood a tall, spiky haired being with a wicked grin on his face. When he spoke it was with both voices.  
  
"I am Gogeta.. and this is gonna be fun." He pounded one fist into the other and raced towards the dark Loral who had been staring at the two as they fused. To say it blankly, Loral never had a chance in hell of beating him. And Gogeta knew that. After a flurry of punches, a kick was slammed into Loral's head sending her into a near by building. Gogeta stood over her laughing slightly. "I guess I should have warned you that you never had a chance but.. oh well, most people like surprises." He shrugged and walked over to where Loral lay, her normal reddy black tresses had returned. He picked her up and walked back to where Shin and Zim stood. Zim was staring, his jaw open slightly in disbelief. It had been one of _those_ days. He dropped her on the ground at Shins feet before concentrating for a moment. Then suddenly he was split in half and Goku and Vegeta jumped away from each other gasping. Vegeta shivered slightly at having just shared a body with Kakarot. "It wasn't that bad Vegeta." Said Goku with an elbow to Vegeta's side. Vegeta glared back at him. "Hn, that's what you think..having your thoughts running around him my head! Honestly is there a time when you don't think of FOOD?!"  
  
Shin knelt beside Loral. "She should be ok for now, even if she wakes up. that much energy would have drained her to the point where Mikshal would have no hold over her."  
  
Goku and Vegeta blinked. "Mik.. what's it?" Asked Goku. "Where not mind readers fool!" Snarled Vegeta. Shin looked up at them.  
  
"Mikshal. The most evil Kai that ever existed. He was banished long ago, but now I have reason to believe he some how has come back. This is his work I'm sure of it." Goku looked down at Loral. "It kinda reminded me of Babadi's hold on Vegeta." He said. Vegeta flinched and looked away at the memory. Shin shook his head. "It is possession to be sure but Mikshal's is a possession of the mind and spirit, not just the mind like Babadi's was. His also goes deeper.. runs to true evil.. not enforced evil.." Shin shivered slightly at the monstrosity of it.  
  
Suddenly both Goku and Vegeta gasped and then blinked in surprise. Shin looked up to see their halo's vanish. "Your back to life." He said matter- of-factly. Goku grinned before doing a little dance. "Yay!" he said like an excited child. Vegeta's smirk was the closest thing to a smile as he got when around Goku, but he too looked down at his hands to see that yes, he definitely was alive again.  
  
****  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" Asked the dragon as he peered down at them. Bulma hummed and harred, she hadn't thought of the other two wishes. Trunks suddenly grinned. "Wish for all the Saiyans to have there tails back!" Bulma stared at him. "Are you sure Trunks?" Her son nodded his head. Bulma shrugged, "Oh well if you insist." She turned back to the dragon. "Ok now.. CULLAKIAK.. um.. DAMENTEN TALENTI AMADEON!" The dragon growled deeply in his throat and then nodded. "YOUR WISH..HAS BEEN GRANTED."  
  
****  
  
Vegeta and Goku almost fell over when their tails sprouted out from their backs. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cried Vegeta. Goku's words were muffled by the dirt as he landed on his face. They both looked over their shoulders to see twitching tails moving in the air.  
  
***  
  
Well that's chapter six. Chapter seven might be a bit longer because I'm going to concentrate on my other story, 'Distant Light Years' about Vegeta, for a while since I haven't updated it since September.eek! Well thanks for your reviews, I promise it won't be too long, a week at the most! I'm a fast typer and my exams are over for now! Well I'm hungry so I'm going to go and eat something. If any of you guys have suggestions or ideas for future chapters I will be most happy to hear them! So see you guys later!  
  
Chow for the mo,  
  
~Dynishra~ 


	7. Drowning

Hey people, I know this was a bit longer getting up than I said it would be, I wanted my other story "Distant Light Years" to proceed at the same pace as this one. So from now on I plan to write one chapter of this and then one chapter of the other, keeping them equal, it makes it easier for me to manage them that way. It's just one of my quirks I suppose.. I'm not to sure how far away this one is from finishing, as long as I keep getting ideas I tend to draw out stories and never finish them! I guess I don't like ending stories, especially fanfiction because I always liked that old saying, the show must go on, and I don't like ending the show prematurely.  
  
ANYWAY, here you go..  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Drowning  
  
  
  
  
  
Mists flowed through time, a slow swirling fog. Dark violet eyes snapped open and a quiet curse sprung from small thin navy lips. On a planet of nothing, there was a being of huge dark powers. He had been sleeping dormant under deep enchantment for millennia until the Prophesy of the Double Spirit sent its heralding call through out the universes to wake him like a racket of Hell's Bells clanging all at once in side his head. The Prophesy of the Double Spirit, the infamous legend that the Dark One would one day be awakened when one of the great rules of the Other World was broken, and that rule was for one of the Dead to forcefully possess the body of an innocent for their own selfish purposes. There were only two ways to do that, either with the permission of the Supreme Kai, in which it was then not forceful possession or by using the Portal of Spirit Transportation. That had been a device of his own creation when he had been Supreme Kai long ago, before the dark things inside him over ran his rational thoughts. All he knew was that before he was banished it had been hidden away, to only the Supreme Kai knew where.  
  
Over thousands of years the ancient prophecy had been long forgotten, only his name and his deeds being passed down from Supreme Kai to Supreme Kai. Oh yes, he was the infamous Mikshal. The only dark Kai to ever exist. Yes he was the one who gave Babadi the power long ago to create the most evil and hideous of beasts, Majin Buu. He had wanted the Universes to bow down to his rules. The best way he could see that was by unmaking the Universe and start all over again the way he wanted it. Buu was meant to be the demise of the known Universes. But the other Kais had found out about his sick demented plan, all but three were killed by the end in their struggle to enslave Buu inside his egg. One of them had been absorbed by Buu and the other had given his life force into the great Z sword. The third, was Shin. The resident Supreme Kai. Mikshal snarled. Little pointed teeth caught his lip. How he despised that spineless worm! His brother..  
  
Now he was free, and his mind had sped its presence over the cosmos to find the two minds that had caused his freedom to come about. There were four minds, but only two had fitted into the Prophecy clearly enough to break his enchantment. One was a Saiyan and the other..was.. He paused. Was it a Saiyan or a Human, the spirit seemed to fluctuate between the two like it was in the throws of some kind of mental confusion. He peered closer. The other mind too was in chaos, but no where near to the extent of innocent mind that had been warped by the unnatural possession caused by the Saiyan. It was something not right with nature, it was unnatural that there was a spirit out there in such turmoil over what it was. Mikshal had immediately seen the possibilities of harnessing such a mind for his own uses since he was so far away to influence any thing physically. The driving force behind it was the Supreme Kai. Shin was with them. It would feel to torment his brother.  
  
Mikshal leaned forward in the darkness to rest his cheek on his bent knees. He felt like a wrath. A being so physically weak that he could barely move, let along walk. But his energy was slowly coming back to him. His control over the mind had been damaged in the battle it had with by some being called Gogeta, what ever that was. He still had a slender link though, that he could use to slowly drain energy from it to strengthen himself. Soon. Oh yes, so very soon. He would come.. and the Universe would be his.  
  
****  
  
Videl ran up to catch Gohan in an embrace as the young demi-Saiyan exited the space pod closely followed by Goten, Trunks and Bulma. "Oh Gohan!" She gushed. Trunks made a gagging motion at Goten who giggled.  
  
"Oh please.." Muttered the lilac haired teen with scorn. Could they get any more pathetic. Goten elbowed him in the side before running over to Paris who stood near by. ~Stupid blond bimbo..~ Thought Trunks as he watched his best friend frolic with his girlfriend. Bra ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "So what was it like?! Was Namek beautiful?! Were there any cute guys like Piccolo?! What are there beaches like?!" She yanked on his arm as she dragged him back to the house. "Come on Trunks! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"  
  
Trunks blinked rapidly. "Is dad back?" He quickly asked before his sister could interrupt him. Bra looked at him funny. "What do you mean, isn't dad with you guys?" Trunks shook his head. "No stupid, when you wish some one back they come back to life at the last place their body was." Bra shrugged. "Well neither Goku or daddy are here." Trunks stared at her, his fuchsia tail whipped around him in irritation. Why hadn't they appeared yet? It had been a while since they had wished them back. At least a week. They would have turned up by know if it had worked. Trunks glanced over at Gohan who was looking at Videl in confusion. It seemed he had made the same discovery. Trunks moved over to him followed by Goten. "So why aren't they here?" Asked Trunks, his hands on his hips. Gohan shrugged with a befuddled expression. "I have no idea! They should be here, that comet blew up out in space, but they were in the Earth's atmosphere when they were killed, I felt their Ki vanish." Fear flooded through Gohan. What if they hadn't been wished back at all! What if they couldn't be?!  
  
Piccolo stood to the side watching the reactions of the group when they slowly realised the two Saiyans weren't here. He frowned slightly. He too wondered where they could be. He knew King Kai would be able to answer that question. He crossed his arms and tilted his head, searching through the Ki's of millions, billions, until he found the North Kai's distinctive Ki in the Other World. ~KING KAI~ he said, his eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
***  
  
King Kai was quietly watering his roses, muttering to himself about a particular irritating monkey called Bubbles who was being chased around the yard screeching, closely followed by a disgruntled Gregory the Cricket who was thumping him on the head with a giant hammer. "SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Yelled Gregory as the monkey ran past King Kai yelping. King Kai rose an eye brow at the two and a smile tugged at his lips. Suddenly a voice thundered into his head. ~KING KAI.~  
  
King Kai yelped, dropping his watering can and falling back. "What?!" He cried before he hastily regained his posture. "Uh..Piccolo? Is that you?" He said to the thin air.  
  
Piccolo nodded. ~YES I HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.~ King Kai winced. "Can you please not yell. Your hurting my head." he muttered. King Kai shook his head to clear the pain. "What is it Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo frowned. ~Where are Vegeta and Goku? Gohan, Bulma, Trunks and Goten went to wish them back to life with the Dragon Balls but they did not return.~ he said solemnly. King Kai sweat dropped. "Oh right..huh! I would have told you guys earlier, but I guess it slipped my mind!" he grinned nervously. Piccolo rolled his eyes. He knew King Kai had had something to do with this. King Kai smiled. "Well you see Piccolo, while the boys were up here they got into a little trouble with time and space and such, messing up a few lives in the process, they have gone with the Supreme Kai to fix it up. It shouldn't take too long." Piccolo took in the information. ~Alright, now tell me every thing.~ Said Piccolo, closing his eyes as King Kai related the whole tale to him.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later, Piccolo broke away from his conversation to walk over to where Gohan, Trunks and Goten stood talking. "Gohan." He said with his deep gravely voice. Gohan perked up to stare at his mentor. "I know where they are." He said with a small amused smile.  
  
****  
  
It had been a day since the madness had occurred. Vegeta and Goku were getting use to their tails again. More so Vegeta than either of them, he had missed his tail greatly. It had been like having one of his arms chopped off to loose it. He waved it around behind him like a child, a small smile on his face. Loral watched them from where she sat. They had chained her against a pillar with Ki bonds, her eyes looked lost. Zim bit his nails. "Will she be all right?" He asked the Supreme Kai, which he was finding to be a very interesting person to hold conversations with. Shin glanced over at the half conscious Saiyan woman. She stared groggily back at him. "She should be. Ever since she woke up she has been in this same state, comatose like." Zim watched her closely.  
  
Vegeta's sharp black eyes flashed to the woman. He folded his arms. That whole episode had left him reeling. It had been so strange. The feelings of rage had come upon him so suddenly, he was suspicious. Suspicious of its origin. He had been under the influence of another's mind before, and this feeling seemed familiar. But far more subtle, like it was part of him that was enraged. It couldn't be though, he didn't hate the girl. Hell he barely knew her. He couldn't understand why he had blown it. Sure what she had said had made him angry, but he never reacted like that to mare words. Except to Kakarott, but he was just a baka, and he never really meant what he said, despite his visual animosity. Thoughts fluttered through his mind.  
  
He remembered a fist flicking out of a dimly lit room, connecting with his jaw and flinging him backwards to land on a hard tiled kitchen floor. He remembered seeing his own blood run down his cheek and drip to the faded green tiles. He remembered the pain in his chest feeling so much greater, than the throbbing in his face. It wasn't Vegeta's memory. He looked over at Loral. He watched as she blinked slowly and lowered her head to the floor. He flinched slightly. Did she really need to be bound like that? He didn't believe she was like she had been yesterday. In fact he was sure that perhaps the same thing had happened to her that Vegeta was pretty sure had happened to him. That strange sense of control. And from what the Supreme Kai had said..that thing had been a creature called Mikshal.  
  
He thought about the memory he had just thought. It was hers. He understood what a hard life was. His own memories were similar though on a much grander and more painful scale. But it did surprise him. Here was this weak human child, living in metropolitan suburbia, where as far as he had ever seen of human suburbia, meant a life of happy family. Who obviously did not have a life of happy family. Or at least didn't.  
  
Looking at her now Vegeta realised her life would never be the same after this. He realised how much he must have effected it with his rash decision. He wondered if it was for the better or the worst in her case, he wondered if she should wish her self back to being human, and he wondered why he cared at all. Things never go back to the way they were.  
  
When he was killed by the meteor and had to face Yemma again. his greatest fear was loosing all he had ever strived for in his life. He knew Bulma and his son and daughter could handle it because he knew they would see him soon enough when they wished him back. But his greatest fear, had been loosing him self. it had been luck that had given him a body last time. But he didn't believe in luck, nor did he believe in it striking twice. He was sure he would be sent to hell this time. And that he would loose his body and all his power that he had strived so hard for, but most importantly..and this he struggled to believe..was that if he went to hell, and he wasn't wished back, he would never see those who were most important of all. His little suburbia happy family. Again. For all of eternity.  
  
That had not happened, but the fact he realised he feared it made him want to fight loosing them even more. He looked at the girl. He had gone to King Kai's instead, and was aloud his body. He had pushed it he knew, with the Portal of Transportation and that foolish idea he had had. What if after this escapade, had he not been wished back to life, would he have been sent to hell for breaking that rule, no body snatching? Well he had done it, and what did it matter now? He was alive. He had no halo, and he wanted to go home. He didn't know why he cared that it didn't seem right that she was bound like that, unable to move.  
  
He didn't understand why Shin didn't seem to care that she was bound, that he seemed convinced that despite her being as good as Kakarott before, that now she was a strange and evil menace. Vegeta knew Shin feared her, he could smell it. She had gone Super Saiyan Three, that was a power far greater than any Kai had. Vegeta had taught himself to go Super Saiyan three in the Other World, and had followed Kakarott's advice to not use it in the living world until he was in fact alive again or be faced with the consequences. He still couldn't believe the girl could have done it with out training, it rankled him to no end. But Shin..Vegeta frowned. He had not expected him to react so harshly. Was it because he suspected this Mikshal creature behind it? Perhaps it was a personal grudge he was taking out on the girl because through no fault of her own she was linked with the thing.  
  
Vegeta looked over to where Shin and Zim spoke conspiratorially with each other. And what was with that boy? Why was he hanging around?! He had already poisoned him once! Though now Vegeta believed that the coffee had mearly sparked the whole thing. It was obviously not the soul thing behind it all as Loral hadn't even drunk any.  
  
Vegeta looked up as Kakarott walked back through the door. He had ventured to the nearest food take-aways and purchased lunch. The first thing Goku did was look straight at where Loral was bound with wide shamefaced eyes. He had at first agreed with Shin that she needed to be bound but now, that he looked at her, he didn't feel right about it.  
  
"Uh..can we let her down from that now.." He said barely above a whisper, his eyes flashing from Shin to the bound girl. Shin looked over at her with a frown. "I don't see why not, she seems pretty sedated now." Shin released the bonds and Loral fell forward to her knees with a sigh. She slowly stood unsteadily, using her tail to balance. She was still battered from the day before, as was Vegeta though he had not been injured as much as she. She stumbled over to a wall and slid down it to sit on the floor, exhausted. Vegeta knew what it was like to be tied up for hours in one position unable to move, it was fucking painful that's what it was..  
  
Suddenly there came a rapping at the door. All heads shot up but Loral's. Shin glanced quickly at Zim. "Were you expecting any one?" Zim shook his head. Vegeta took a step forward. Goku walked to the door. Shin motioned with his head to Zim. Zim stood and walked to the door with Goku on one side. He slowly creaked it open. Standing on the step was a tall blond woman who looked at him with confused blue eyes. "Uh..is Loral here?" she asked. Zim's eyes widened. Who was this?! And how did she know Loral?  
  
"Um..who are you?" The blond girl grinned nervously. "Oh uh sorry, how rude of me, my name is Jay, I'm Loral's friend." Her tail curled out from her waist to wave anxiously behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
And I'm done..OK next in SAIYAN SPIRIT: Oooh Jay's arrived on the scene, the enemy has been sighted and its time for the Guardian to make its appearance so they can get those Dragon Balls. What is Mikshal up to? Does he want to rule the universe like he use to? What about Loral, is she back to her old self? And how is Goku coping without Chichi's home-made sushi?! What about the other guys in their universe, are they going to do some thing to butt in on the situation?  
  
Well your just going to have to wait and see! I always love the reviews! And please, your ideas are always needed! My brain can only be so creative, with two of my stories to write here, one original in my work book and poetry when ever it hits me my brain can tend to over load. Which is most likely why people stare when I mutter to my self..they just don't under stand creative genius when it hits them in the face!  
  
  
  
Well, chow for the mo guys!  
  
  
  
~Dynishra~ 


End file.
